La fleur de cendre
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Les vieux souvenirs de Hiruma lui retombent dessus d'un seul coup, portés par une fleur de cendre.
1. Haïhana, insolente

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était installée dans un fauteuil, le front appuyé contre une fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande ville de New York. A vrai dire, au premier coup d'œil, on ne pouvait pas être sûr d'avoir affaire à une jeune fille, mais en y regardant de plus près on pouvait remarquer deux légères bosses qui pointaient sous son t-shirt trop large._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa, tout ira bien, dit-elle._

_Un téléphone portable était soudé à son oreille._

_- Je sais bien, papa, je le connais depuis longtemps... mais c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir... Violemment, sûrement... ou pas. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?_

_Elle écouta quelques secondes avant de reprendre :_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question..._

_Elle passa une main sur sa nuque encore humide de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à son interlocuteur :_

_- C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà acheté le billet._

_Elle se tut à nouveau et suivit des yeux un hélicoptère qui volait bas avant de répondre :_

_- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, tu le sais très bien, papa... J'ai besoin de le revoir, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde._

_Elle tiqua légèrement en entendant ce que son correspondant venait de lui dire mais elle poursuivit avec calme :_

_- Oui papa, je l'aime encore, même après ce qu'il a fait. _

_Elle sourit :_

_- T'as raison, je suis sûrement maso, mais..._

_Elle soupira avant de laisser tomber la fin de sa phrase pour déclarer :_

_- J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas prévu mon retour, il en est bien capable... __Ç__'en est vexant quelques fois..._

_Son correspondant ajouta quelques mots qu'elle écouta attentivement tout en laissant son regard survoler cette ville qu'elle aimait tant._

_- L'Amérique et toute sa mégalomanie me manquera, c'est sûr, mais... le pays me manque aussi._

_Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant de dire :_

_- Oui, moi aussi papa, à bientôt._

_Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone contre son menton, certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Une brunette, plus ou moins couchée sur son bureau, bailla longuement.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les cours, qu'ils soient en japonnais ou en anglais ne changeait rien, pourtant elle avait un niveau au dessus de la moyenne. À vrai dire, elle travaillait juste assez pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, en y mettant un peu plus du sien, elle aurait pu avoir de bien meilleurs résultats.

Mais voilà : elle ne faisait des efforts que dans les cas où elle pouvait y gagner quelque chose, c'était loin d'être quelqu'un de désintéressé.

Elle posa un œil vitreux sur le professeur qui faisait son cour à mi-voix, soucieux, comme le reste de la classe, de ne pas attirer l'intention d'un certain blond aux traits démoniaques : Hiruma Yôichi. Ce dernier ne leur faisait d'ailleurs absolument pas attention, il était en train de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

La jeune fille l'enviait, elle aussi aurait aimé faire autre chose que d'écouter ce cour d'histoire foireux mélangeant les mythologies européennes, d'ailleurs, il était temps d'y mettre un terme :

- … le dieu de la guerre, Neptune, était...

- Excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez monsieur, remarqua t-elle en se redressant.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction, non, c'était impossible... Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, espérant qu'il s'était trompé, espérant que cette voix appartenait à n'importe qui d'autre tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

« Putain » fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quant il l'a vit.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, qui cachaient ses oreilles et tombaient docilement sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Ses yeux, verts sombre, avaient une forme aiguë. Elle avait la peau blanche qui s'étendait sur ses membres maigres. Elle était plutôt petite pour ses 17 ans. À vrai dire elle avait un physique assez masculin, aucunes rondeurs féminine.

Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée, mais elle avait su y ajouter sa touche personnelle en utilisant une chaîne -dont on pouvait entendre les bruits métalliques que faisaient les extrémités pendantes lorsqu'elle bougeait sur sa chaise- en guise de ceinture.

Elle était revenue.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Le professeur lui jeta un regard terrifié, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, de signer leurs arrêt de mort à tous ! Que Dieu les garde ! Que les Dieux les gardent !

Il fini par reprendre son sang froid pour demander :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée... Je suis Haïhana* Hasaki*, votre nouvelle élève. J'ai été transférée d'un lycée américain jumelé au vôtre.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, affichant ainsi une attitude nonchalante avant de continuer :

- Le proviseur ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Vu la tête qu'il affichait, la réponse était clairement négative. Elle soupira et continua sur sa lancée :

- C'est Mars le dieu de la guerre romain. Neptune est le dieu des mers, des océans, rien à voir avec la guerre, bien qu'il possède une certaine force, il a pu notamment enfermer les Titans en enfer.

- Tu es... commença le professeur.

- Impressionnante, je sais, on me le dit souvent, termina t-elle avec un sourire provocant.

Une sonnerie interrompit l'échange singulier, elle marquait la fin des cours et de la journée, trop longue d'après Haïhana, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose -si ce n'est enseigner à son professeur-. Et puis, elle attendait cette sonnerie depuis des heures, des jours même... des années peut-être.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma avait quitté la classe en premier, à grand pas, une bulle de chewing-gum sous le nez. Il devait absolument vérifier quelque chose, même si c'était probablement inutile.

Avant de sortir, il avait à nouveau jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, la brune le suivait des yeux, laissant son sourire provocant fondre sur son visage.

Il détourna le regard et continua son chemin, légèrement inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête ?

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana allait se lever pour le suivre mais un jeune homme, brun, à lunettes, lui barra la route.

- Je suis le délégué de cette classe, déclara t-il soudainement.

- Enchantée..., répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, excuse-moi, mais je suis plutôt pressée là.

- J'ai été charger de te faire visiter le lycée, continua t-il.

- Je croyais que personne n'était au courant de ma venue.

- C'est l'une des tâches que nous devons remplir, nous autres délégués de classes, élus pour protéger les plus faibles...

- Tu m'écoutes ?

La réponse était évidente, alors Haïhana le laissa monologuer quelques minutes sur le rôle des délégués avant de l'interrompre poliment, même si l'on sentait l'autorité naturelle qu'elle avait percé sous ces quelques mots :

- C'est très gentil à toi, vraiment très gentil, insista t-elle. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, crois-moi.

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Je ne peux pas t'y forcer.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avons-nous perdu tout ce temps ?

- Je... j'aimerais quand même te mettre en garde contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ce type maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la conversation à sens unique.

- Bon, de qui dois-je me méfier selon toi ?

- Yôichi Hiruma.

- Le blond au chewing-gum qui vient de sortir de cette pièce ? Le capitaine et Quarter Back de l'équipe de Football américain de ce lycée, les Deimon Devils Bats ?

Haïhana lui tapota doucement l'épaule avec un air faussement navré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui il y a quelques années... Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement changé depuis, alors tout ira bien.

- Je croyais que tu venais de l'étranger.

La brunette eu un petit sourire amusé en constatant qu'il savait aussi écouter, puis, elle hocha négativement du doigt sous le nez du délégué avant de corriger :

- Je reviens de l'étranger plutôt, j'ai vécu dans ce quartier pendant toute mon enfance avant de m'exiler pour les États-Unis.

Haïhana savoura l'expression perplexe de son interlocuteur avant de continuer :

- J'ai connu Yôichi alors que ce n'était qu'un gosse, c'est un ami d'enfance... en quelque sorte.

Son expression muta en stupéfaction, profitant de son état de mutisme elle enchaîna :

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Question rhétorique oblige, la brune continua :

- Parfait, alors je te laisse !

Haïhana lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas -faisant furieusement cliqueter sa chaîne-ceinture-. Après avoir passé l'angle du couloir, son sourire muta en une expression légèrement sadique, cette mimique ressemblait beaucoup à _la sienne_, mais elle décida qu'elle était très adaptée à la situation.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

* Haïhana : Fleur de cendre

* Hasaki : Pointe d'une lame

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Yeah !**_

_**Ma première fic ES21 sur ce site !**_

_**Avec une putain de OC que les gens vont surement détester !**_

_**On appelle ça du masochisme chers lecteurs !**_

_**...**_

_**Plus sérieusement,**_

_**Haïhana est un personnage assez compliqué**_

_**(enfin... je dirais plutôt mystérieux)**_

_**Alors laissez lui une chance avant de la décapiter en place publique !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à très vite pour la suite !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


	2. Haïhana, nostalgique

_Deux enfants marchaient le long de la berge d'un fleuve. Une petite fille en jupette et un petit garçon en short, brun tout les deux, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Ils avaient le même âge, ils étaient encore très jeunes, ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre le primaire. Ils se tenaient par la main. _

_- Hana ? dit le petit garçon. _

_Il s'arrêta et lâcha sa main, elle fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle se retourna avant de lui demander : _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yônii ? _

_Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, il fini par lever les yeux vers sa compagne pour lui demander : _

_- Quand on sera grands, tu voudrais te marier avec moi ? _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que je veux te protéger, pour que personne ne te fasse du mal, surtout pas les autres garçons, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au genou écorché de la fillette. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, toute ma vie. _

_Un adulte aurait pensé à un caprice d'enfant habillement caché derrière ces paroles qu'on aurait pu qualifier de chevaleresques, mais pas la petite qui sourit avant de déclarer : _

_- Je suis contente. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, expliqua t-elle. Je veux ma marier avec personne d'autre... moi aussi je ne veux jamais te quitter. _

_- Alors, tu es d'accord ?_

_- Oui. _

_Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de sortir une petite boîte de sa poche pour la mettre dans ses mains. _

_- Papa m'a dit qu'on offrait une bague à la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde. _

_La fillette ouvrir le coffret et y découvrit un petit anneaux en plastique surmonté d'un strass rose en forme de cœur. _

_- Y faudra que je te donne aussi une bague ? demanda t-elle. _

_- C'est plus sûr, répondit-il. _

_Il reprit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la berge du fleuve. _

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- OK ma vieille, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler, tu t'es donné beaucoup trop de mal pour ça, murmura Haïhana à sa propre attention. Et puis, tu as toujours aimé les mises en scène, pas vrai ? Lui aussi par ailleurs... Bon, l'effet ne sera pas particulièrement spectaculaire comme il sait déjà que je suis au Japon, dans ce lycée, dans sa classe, mais ça devrai quand même lui plaire.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

- On y va !

Elle laissa son sourire envahir son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte du petit local des Devil Bats d'un grand coup de pied.

- Yôichi chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

Un courant d'air glacé parcouru l'assemblée, tout les regards passèrent lentement du visage de Haïhana Hasaki à celui de Yôichi Hiruma.

La première avait reposé son pied par terre accompagner par le son que faisait sa chaîne-ceinture et avait laissé son sourire s'étendre sur son visage.

Le second encore assit sur une chaise, les deux pieds sur la table et un fusil à pompe dans les mains, était stupéfait.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Pourquoi elle avait choisit cette entré en scène là ? Pourquoi sur tout les choix qu'elle avait elle avait choisit celui-là ?

Pourquoi était-elle toujours comme ça ?

Tel furent les pensée d'Hiruma en la voyant apparaître sur le seuil du SON local -après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le plus pour ce club, alors il pouvait se permettre un certain droit de possession sur ce local-.

Il examina rapidement et mentalement les trois solutions qui s'offrait à lui :

Premièrement : ne rien faire.

Deuxièmement : l'emmener à l'écart pour avoir une petite conversation privée.

Troisièmement : balancé un commentaire sarcastique dont il avait le secret, un truc genre : « fuckin' chieuse ».

Il soupira, la première et la dernière solution était les plus envisageable, mais Dieu seul sait comment elle allait réagir dans ces cas là.

Mal, certainement.

Alors, par élimination, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma fini par poser son arme avant se lever pour attraper la jeune fille par la peau du cou et de la faire sortir, sous le regard mi-choqué mi-stupéfait du reste de son équipe.

Il fit claquer la porte du local derrière eux.

Le blond la relâcha rapidement mais il lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'elle devait le suivre, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, si bien qu'elle obéit sans un mot. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide, il se laissa tombé sur un bureau, elle s'appuya contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond d'une voix anormalement calme compte tenu de la situation.

- J'étudie, répondit-elle avec un certain cynisme.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Il se leva brutalement et la bloqua contre la porte, le bras droit au niveau de son oreille gauche.

Devant cette agressivité soudaine, la brunette se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Pourquoi était-elle ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se comporte toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas seulement avoir peur de lui, comme la casi totalité du Japon -et une certaine partie du monde à vrai dire, parce qu'on fini tous par voir son nom écrit dans un certain carnet noir (qui n'est pas le « Death Note »)-.

Il était le maître des sarcasmes ! Le maître du cynisme !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

- Ne fait pas l'idiote Haïhana !

Il aurait aimé avoir une réaction qui ressemblait plus au personnage qu'il c'était créé, un réaction plus calme et plus assuré, mais il n'arrivait pas à garder son masque de démon en sa présence.

C'était comme ça depuis toujours.

- Soit plus clair alors, répondit-elle avec une once de malice qui perçait sa voix.

S'il pensait maîtriser les sarcasmes et le cynisme, elle connaissait l'art de la malice, et c'était au moins aussi énervant.

- OK ! Si tu veux ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au Japon ?!

Il devait absolument retrouver son calme, peut-être que poser des questions auxquelles il connaissait déjà les réponses l'aiderais.

- Le pays me manquait, déclara t-elle sur un ton de défie.

- Pourquoi revenir dans ce quartier ? demanda Hiruma.

Ce dernier décida de ne plus faire attention à ses intonations, c'était déjà ça.

- Nostalgie.

- Pourquoi ce lycée ?

- Parce que tu y es.

Ils avaient enchaîné les questions et les réponses avec un tel habilité que l'échange avait duré moins d'une minute.

Le blond soupira pour se détendre, puis il libéra sa captive pour croiser les bras au dessus de ses côtes.

- T'es vraiment pas croyable.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Hiruma nota qu'elle avait plus de répartie qu'avant, d'une certaine manière, ça lui faisait plaisir, au moins elle avait apprit ça durant son voyage.

Il la fixa quelques minutes avant de lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu es revenu, honnêtement.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

- Pour te faire tenir ta promesse.

- Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, déclara le blond avec un sourire amusé.

Bon, ce n'était pas son masque de démon, mais au moins, il c'était calmé, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Elle pouffa avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas de cette partie de ta promesse dont je parle... Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais, que tu resterais toujours avec moi.

L'atmosphère changea, dirigé par l'attente de l'une et le malaise de l'autre.

Pour une fois, Hiruma allait laisser son masque de mensonge fondre, pour une fois, il allait être sincère.

Après tout, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait ce le permettre ça était en face de lui.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit l'entière vérité.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de lui à cœur ouvert.

Sans chercher à mentir.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma fini par laisser retomber ses bras avant de dire avec une voix déteinte par son malaise :

- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu te protéger, tu es allée au États-Unis... C'est ta faute si nous n'avons pas pu rester ensemble.

Elle grimaça légèrement, consciente de sa part de fautes dans cette histoire, mais elle fini par répondre :

- Je sais, mais ta décision pour me protéger était stupide et égoïste.

- Pas stupide, logique.

- Ta logique est stupide alors. Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu pourrais le faire et pas moi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui suis censé te protéger, pas l'inverse.

Haïhana soupira avant de détourner le regard pour continuer :

- De toute façon, si je suis revenu, c'est pour me faire pardonner.

- Dans ta logique, c'est moi qui suis censé me faire pardonner, fit remarquer Hiruma.

- On est tout les deux coupables dans cette affaire.

- Tu as raison... murmura le blond, comme à lui même.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis, Haïhana tira une petite chaîne de sous sa chemise, à ce collier pendaient deux bagues, une en plastique qui avait perdu son strass depuis longtemps et une autre en argent blanc.

- Tu l'as gardé, murmura le blondinet, un peu surpris.

Ce dernier fini par tiré sur sa propre chaîne, il avait aussi pendu à son cou deux bagues, l'une en plastique vaguement doré et une autre du même argent que celle de la brunette.

- Tu l'as gardé aussi, remarqua cette dernière avec un sourire timide.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On va jouer comme avant ? demanda t-elle.

- Faut croire, mais ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

- Je sais.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de masques.

Pour le reste du monde, Hiruma était un démon, et Haïhana ne valait pas vraiment mieux.

Mais ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Bon, **_

_**Je met toujours très rapidement le deuxième chapitre d'une série en ligne**_

_**Enfin, ça dépens de la longueur des chapitres et de la présence ou non d'un prologue, **_

_**Mais la question n'est pas là...  
**_

_**Bref ! **_

_**Je penses que vous commencez à cerner un peu Haïhana**_

_**(qui est une grande malade, faut bien le reconnaître)**_

_**... **_

_**Hum...**_

_**C'est un peu près tout !**_

_**Détestez moi par review ! **_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en pleine forme !


	3. Haïhana, mystérieuse

_Une fillette aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de l'un de ses camarades de classe, brun lui aussi -comme la plupart des japonnais à vrai dire- des lunettes perchés sur son nez un peu tordu -qui avait probablement dû être cassé antérieurement-. _

_Ils étaient encore dans leur salle de classe malgré l'heure plutôt avancée. _

_Ils avaient 10ans. _

_- Yamada, tu sais où est Yôichi ? _

_- Hiruma ? Il est parti._

_- Il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait..._

_- Il est peut-être juste allé à l'arcade..._

_- Oui, peut-être. _

_Elle s'éloigna un peu agacée par l'imbécillité de son camarade de classe. _

_Comment pouvait-il pensé que Yôichi était du genre à perdre son temps dans une arcade ? _

_Elle était un peu inquiète à vrai dire... Son esprit survola tout les scénarios catastrophes qu'il était capable d'imaginer avant de se ramener à la réalité. _

_Il s'était probablement attardé à la base militaire américaine. _

_Elle soupira._

_Pourquoi fallait-il que la maîtresse l'ai puni ? Ce n'était même pas de sa faute si tout les livres de classe avaient disparu ! Enfin, si, un peu... Mais c'était surtout la faute de Yôichi ! Mais lui, bien sûr, il ne c'était pas fait prendre... _

_Elle avait l'habitude, mais à la longue, c'était vexant de voir que lui, il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir en racontant des mensonges plus gros que lui. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire de même. _

_Elle décida de rentrer seule, et pour une fois, elle ne passerait pas par la base... _

_Elle n'aimait plus y aller avec lui. _

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Kurita, tu sais qui est cette fille ? demanda Sena, encore choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- C'est compliqué, répondit l'intéressé.

- Je suis sûr qu'on est en mesure de comprendre, fit remarquer quelqu'un.

- Et bien...

Il hésita longuement, devait-il dire ce qu'il savait ? Au risque de se faire engueuler par la suite par Hiruma ou Haïhana -voir les deux-. Ou devait simplement se taire ?

Kurita décida que l'équipe méritait de savoir, après tout, Haïhana risquait d'y prendre une place importante, où qu'elle aille elle finissait toujours par prendre de la place, comme un certain monomaniaque des armes à feu.

Il continua :

- Je l'ai rencontré quant on était au collège Hiruma, Musashi et moi. Ils la connaissent beaucoup mieux que moi, mais j'imagine que je peux quand même vous éclairer un peu à son sujet.

Il soupira avant d'enchaîner :

- Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, souvenez vous en ! Parce qu'elle peut-être aussi dangereuse que Hiruma quant elle veut. Bref, Hiruma et elle se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. A l'époque, ils disaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais...

Le centre de ligne de l'équipe fut interrompu par une exclamation surprise général.

- Quoi ?!

- Lui ?! Sortir avec quelqu'un ?!

Les trois frères furent particulièrement dégoûtés -probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de petite amie-. Toute l'équipe eu la même idée, la seule explication logique :

- Le carnet de menace...

- Non ! s'exclama Kurita. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Elle était là bien avant !

Nouvelle exclamation général, mais de haine cette fois.

Haïhana n'avait rien fait pour que la vie scolaire de tout le lycée ne soit pas bouleversé.

Si elle n'avait pas été sous la protection du démon blond, ils auraient pu envisager une vengeance mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors ils laissèrent tomber, concentrant toute leur haine sur la prochaine équipe qui devait leur faire face -des certains « Bando Spider »-.

Leur raisonnement s'appliquait aussi à Kurita, mais pour une raison abracadabrantesque il leur semblait moins fautif.

Après tout, on fini toujours par rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un.

- Il y avait un « mais », rappela Mamori au bout d'un moment.

Kurita hocha la tête avant de continuer son récit :

- Mais, on ne les a jamais vu avoir de vrai « comportement amoureux », si je peux dire, elle s'installait souvent sur ses genoux et l'appelait « Yôichi chéri » ou « Yônii », mais à part ça, rien.

Il se gratta le ventre avant de continuer :

- Musashi en sait plus que moi à ce sujet, je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché sur la question, et maintenant qu'il est revenu, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

- J'imagine que tu trouvais le Foot US beaucoup plus important que la vie sentimental d'Hiruma, remarqua Monta.

- C'était surtout beaucoup moins dangereux, ajouta Sena.

- Oui, peut-être, admis Kurita. Enfin bref, quelques semaines avant qu'on aille au lycée, elle a brutalement disparu, du jour au lendemain, et on a jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle et Hiruma n'a plus jamais parlé d'elle.

- Elle l'a plaquée ? demanda Suzuna, très intéressée par cette histoire.

L'homme à la tête de châtaigne haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Allez savoir... Hiruma devenait très... inquiétant quand on abordait le sujet. Mais, je suis très content qu'elle soit revenu ! C'est comme si les Devils Bats étaient complètement au complet !

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Haïhana et Hiruma étaient presque arrivé au local et pouvaient tout entendre de la conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste, attendant le moment idéal pour faire leur apparition.

- Elle faisait partie de l'équipe ? demanda Mamori.

- Pas tout à fait, mais quelque fois elle jouait avec nous.

- A quel poste ?

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, si jamais le fuckin' gros lard répondant à cette question il était griller. Parce que, par la force des choses, les fuckin' chiards feraient des réclamations poussé pour qu'elle se joigne à l'équipe, mais ça, c'était hors de question.

Tout du moins officiellement.

- Ça n'a jamais été très clair, quant elle jouait avec nous c'était pour rattraper les balles d'Hiruma.

Haïhana commença à abaisser les doigts de sa main gauche, faisant ainsi le décompte jusqu'à la mise à feu.

- Mais Musashi m'a dit qu'elle s'entraînait pour devenir...

L'auriculaire gauche de la petite brune se posa sur la paume de sa mains et la porte du local fut une nouvelle fois défoncé d'un coup de pied, le pied d'Hiruma cette fois-ci.

- Je t'interdis d'en dire plus fuckin' gros lard.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- M-m-mais, Hiruma...

- C'est privé gros crétin congénital ! s'exclama Haïhana copiant le masque de démon de son acolyte. De toute façon j'ai pas envie de jouer dans une équipe aussi faiblarde !

On entendit plusieurs réclamation autour de la table, la brunette fronça les sourcils puis elle exécuta un enchaînement des plus étranges :

Tout d'abord, elle posa ses mains contre le sol et donna une impulsion dans l'une de ses jambes lui faisant ainsi faire une roue qui fit arrivé aux pieds de Jûmonji, elle se redressa d'un coup sec et accompagna le balafré par terre avec un grand coup de pied au niveau de l'oreille.

Sonné et surpris, Jûmonji resta par terre.

- D'autre réclamation à faire les morbac' ? demanda t-elle en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent un regard avant que Monta se décide à parler :

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Capoeira, Gym, Judo, Aïkido, Taekwondo, Karaté et une once de Kick-Boxing, répondit la brunette. Pas tout en même temps, je vous rassure.

Ils n'étaient pas spécialement rassurés, mais Hiruma n'y fit pas attention lorsqu'il soupira en se tournant vers Haïhana :

- On ne frappe pas les joueurs, Hana, c'est contre productif.

- Rappelle moi, Yônii, qui passe son temps à tirer sur eux ?

- Ils n'ont pas mal.

- Je suis sûr que cet abrutie de balafré n'a pas eu mal.

- Toi par contre... murmura Mamori.

La chaîne-ceinture de Haïhana lui avait fouetté la jambe lorsqu'elle avait effectué son enchaînement, elle avait laissé derrière elle une légère entaille, qui laissait échapper quelques goûtes de sang qui dévalaient déjà la cuisse pâle, ainsi que la promesse d'un bel hématome.

Haïhana se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre :

- J'ai déjà vu bien pire que ça.

Ils avaient tiré le gros lot.

En plus d'un monomaniaque des armes à feu machiavélique, ils avaient gagné une spécialiste des arts martiaux sadique.

Décidément, le lycée de Deimon devait être maudit.

Et les Deimon Devils Bats encore plus.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Hey les gens !**_

_**Hum... **_

_**Dites, je voulais votre avis, **_

_**Vous trouvez qu'Haïhana fait Mary-Sue ? **_

_**D'après moi non, **_

_**Parce que les Mary-Sue sont supposées être très belles, **_

_**Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas d'Haïhana...**_

_**Mais si on met ce détail de côté... **_

_**A vous de me le dire ! **_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur étrange


	4. Haïhana, agaçante

_- Fais un effort, petite ! s'exclama un grand black en armure de foot US*, armé d'un ballon ovale._

_- Mais j'essaie ! répondit l'intéressée._

_- De toute évidence pas assez !_

_- Je fais ce que je peux !_

_- Alors tu ne peux pas assez !_

_- TA GUEULE !_

_Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années et était habillée de la même manière que son entraîneur, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs soigneusement planqués sous son casque._

_La bague en plastique à son annulaire gauche avait été remplacée par un gant._

_- Du calme _samouraï-girl*_, conseilla l'adulte._

_- Alors arrêtes de me prendre la tête !_

_Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour conserver son calme et son sang froid, mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes._

_- On t'as déjà parlé du respect dû à ses aînés ? demanda l'entraîneur._

_La brunette ne répondit pas, d'abord parce qu'elle était trop essoufflée pour ça et ensuite parce que le soldat américain venait de lui lancer un nouveau ballon._

_Elle se précipita sur la balle et essaya de l'attraper comme il le lui avait apprit, mais la balle lui échappa et lui glissa entre les doigts tendu._

_Elle était essoufflée depuis longtemps... mais elle refusait d'abandonner, ce n'était pas dans sa nature._

_Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de son entraîneur._

_- Hana, je crois que tu n'es définitivement pas faite pour être receveuse, fit l'homme en retirant son casque._

_- Alors, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu préconises quel poste ? demanda la petite adolescente en retirant son casque à son tour._

_L'adulte avait parfaitement saisit l'ironie de ses propos._

_- Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Yôichi._

_- On a grandit ensemble, c'est normal._

_Il hocha la tête d'un air songeur avant de répondre à la question de la brunette :_

_- Coureuse, peut-être._

_- Tu me vois courir depuis tout à l'heure, et, d'après toi, j'ai de tel capacités ?_

_Pour elle, la réponse était clairement négative._

_- Ta souplesse est remarquable et pourrait être très utile à ce poste, répondit-il._

_- Mais je n'ai aucune endurance !_

_- Ça, ça se travaille, fit-il en remettant son casque._

_Elle était partie pour avoir le droit à un footing matinal quotidien._

_Elle aurait du mal à le cacher à Yôichi, mais si jamais il apprenait qu'elle s'entraînait, elle était foutue._

_Il ne devait pas savoir, sinon il lui interdirait de jouer, parce qu'il lui avait promit de la protéger et que le football américain faisait partie des choses dont elle devait être protégée._

_Mais comme le soldat l'avait fait remarquer, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup._

_Ils étaient têtus et avaient soif de victoires._

_C'était leurs dons, leurs fardeaux._

_- Très bien, soupira t-elle._

_Elle remit son casque._

_- Fait moi un Hook gamine ! s'exclama l'entraîneur._

_- Un quoi ?_

_Il retira à nouveau son casque pour la regarder, surpris._

_- C'est le nom d'une course, tu ne connais pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors il faut commencer par là, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je vais te dessiner un plan, comme ça tu pourras réviser chez toi._

_- _Okay.

_Elle pourrait toujours faire croire à Yôichi que ce n'était que pure curiosité._

_En espérant arriver à lui mentir._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Tout l'équipe s'entraînait.

Toute ? Non, un irréductible démon survivait encore et toujours aux menaces -faiblardes- de son entraîneur.*

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Haïhana était assise sur le banc de touche, à côté d'Hiruma.

Elle avait croisé ses jambes au dessus de la jambe gauche du blond. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule de manière à pouvoir lire plus confortablement ce qui se trouvait sur la feuille qu'ils tenaient tout les deux d'une main.

Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus impressionnants s'ils affichaient ce genre de comportements lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

Le mot « impressionnants » était plutôt mal choisit d'ailleurs, le commun des mortels aurait plutôt utilisé le mot « terrifiants », parce que leurs changements de comportement intempestifs relevaient à présent du domaine de la psychiatrie.

Certains membres de l'équipe avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude d'utilisé une petite expression de leurs crus : « Ils s'entendent comme démons en enfers ».

Hiruma, le démon blond, montra un schéma à Haïhana, le démon brun.

- … et tu vois, ça, c'est une action que pourraient faire le fuckin' nabot et le fuckin' singe.

La brunette examina le dessin quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire :

- Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir eu une idée pareille, Yônii ?! Non mais franchement ! Faire monter ce gamin de Sena sur les épaules de l'autre singe ! T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?! Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit dans les règles ! Je sais que tu as des idées parfois très alambiquées, mais là c'est trop ! Tu devrais arrêter de regarder certaines animés* ! Ça éviterait ce genre de cafouillage !

Mais Hiruma n'était absolument pas vexé, au contraire, il était plutôt satisfait :

- C'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, Hana.

- C'est ça... raccroche toi aux branches... Et pourquoi je ne suivrais pas d'après toi ? demanda t-elle, perplexe.

- Je sais pas, peut-être que ta satisfaction à être près de moi expulserait tout autre pensée de ton cerveau.

- Je suis une femme, donc multitâche.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas ressortie celle là !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Après avoir écrasé une des larmes qu'il laissait régulièrement échapper lors de ses crises de fou rire, Hiruma demanda :

- Pourquoi tu portes cette chaîne à la ceinture ?

- Hum ?

Leur regard s'étaient posés sur la chaîne qui reposait sur le banc entre eux.

- Oh ! C'est juste une habitude que j'ai prise lorsque je prenais des cours de capoeira, expliqua Haïhana. Notre prof était un grand malade, au lieu de la ceinture conventionnelle il nous faisait mettre ça. « Au moins, si vous n'arrivez pas à maîtriser l'art du jeu de jambe de la capoeira vous pourrez toujours vous défendre avec ça ! », disait-il.

Elle secoua légèrement la chaîne avant d'ajouter :

- Et puis j'adore le bruit que ça fait quand on marche avec. Ça ajoute au côté inquiétant.

Hiruma a eu sourire de satisfaction.

Elle avait parfaitement comprit la manœuvre à mettre en place pour avoir l'air menaçant.

Bon, elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au point où les dents paraissaient être taillées en pointe, tant on était menaçant, mais c'était déjà ça.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Du côté du reste de l'équipe, la stupéfaction avait laissé place à la perplexité et seul le grand, le magnifique et muet Musashi pouvait les éclairer :

- Musashi, il faut absolument que tu nous en dises plus à son sujet, fit Mamori à mi-voix, soucieuse de ne pas se faire entendre de la personne concernée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescent à l'allure de vieil homme.

A vrai dire, cette situation amusait un peu le Kicker de l'équipe, et puis il était content de voir Hiruma aussi heureux -même si ce bonheur n'était pas forcément visible de tous et apparaissait comme étant une (très) mauvaise chose aux yeux de l'univers entier-.

- Parce que cette situation nous rend dingues ! s'exclama Jûmonji qui en voulait toujours à Haïhana pour le coup de pied.

- Ils aiment trop la mise en scène pour être clairs et je respecte leur choix.

- Je me fous de leurs préférences ! Je veux savoir ! Tout de suite !

- Jûmonji, ça sert à rien de t'en prendre à Musashi... tenta Yukimitsu

- Laissez le faire, si ça a le mérite de le calmer.

Musashi était fidèle à lui même.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Je t'assure, Yonii ! Si tu ajoutais une pirouette au Devil Bat Dive tu pourrais obtenir de biens meilleurs résultats ! s'enflamma Haïhana.

- C'est pas la question, Hana. Le fuckin' nabot est juste incapable de ce genre de truc.

- S'il savait le faire il pourrait devenir le véritable Eyeshield 21 !

Il va sans dire que le secret de Sena n'avait pas résisté au regard de la brunette.

Cette dernière eu un frisson ce qui déconcerta légèrement Hiruma avant qu'il comprenne que c'était tout simplement dû à son portable qu'elle décrocha.

- Yep !

- Haïhana ? C'est Kakei.

- Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? demanda la brunette méfiante.

- Tu ne l'as pas changé.

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle aurait encore beaucoup d'appels dans ce genre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, vieux vicelard ?

- Tu vas rejouer ?

C'était parfaitement le genre de Kakei, il fonçait dans le tas, sans préambule. Haïhana jeta un bref coup d'œil à son voisin de banc avant de répondre :

- C'est pas au programme.

- Alors, j'ai aucune chance de prendre ma revanche.

- Sais pas, ça dépend de Yônii.

- « Yônii » ? répéta Kakei.

- Hiruma, explicita t-elle.

- C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ?

- Une longue histoire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans cette équipe.

- Quelle équipe ?

- Les Devil Bats.

- Je ne fais pas partie de cette équipe, ni d'aucune d'ailleurs. Ma fidélité restera aux Weasels* de New York ! s'enflamma t-elle.

- Et sérieusement ?

Haïhana passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre, légèrement gênée :

- Ça dépend vraiment de lui.

- Ah... Mais dis moi, tu portes toujours le n°99 ?

- T'es complètement con ou quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne jouais plus !

A côté d'elle, le blondinet s'agita un peu sur le banc, montrant par ce mouvement qu'il écoutait la conversation.

- Alors tu as fini par arriver à 1 ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Alors si tu rejouais, tu porterais quel numéro ?

- Toujours le même.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait avoir une seule fois ?

- T'as pu constater par toi même que j'étais indestructible.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils.

- Mais si jamais je rejoue un jour, continua la brunette, tu seras dans la liste de mes adversaires, promis vieux vicelard !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de vicieux ?

- T'as gardé mon numéro depuis qu'on s'est vus en Amérique, ça fait pas loin de deux ans maintenant, tu ne crois pas que je peux te traiter de vicelard pour la peine ?

- …

Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait réussit à le faire taire.

- On se reverra avant d'être adversaires.

- J'imagine.

Haïhana raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Hiruma pour lui faire remarquer :

- T'es pas censé t'entraîner ?

Le blondinet la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre :

- On va en reparler.

- J'en rêve !

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Le psychopathe blond qui servait de capitaine aux Devils Bats arriva vers les restes de l'équipe sus-nommée, à grands pas, une bulle de chewing-gum sous le nez, une mitraillette dans les mains, arborant un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

A l'approche de leur Quater Back, les quelques membres de l'équipe hyper offensive se remirent au travail de manière plutôt désordonné et donc inefficace ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au regard acéré de leur futur prédateur.

- Alors la fuckin' Team ?! Pas capable de s'entraîner tous seuls ?! Où peut-être qu'il vous faut l'autorisation d'une môman ?! De ce côté là, pas de soucis, vous avez la fuckin' bouffeuse de choux à la crème et je suis sûr qu'elle vous donne son accord !

- Hé ! fut la réaction de cette dernière.

Comme à son habitude, Hiruma n'y fit pas attention et, voyant que son équipe ne bougeait pas assez vite à son goût, il se mit à tirer dans tous les sens, veillant comme d'habitude à ne pas tirer dans ses joueurs tout en faisant croire que ses tirs étaient aléatoires.

Tout un travail mine de rien.

- Vous allez me faire 21 tours de terrain pour la peine !

Voyant que certains étaient sur le point de se rebeller, le démon blond ajouta, accompagné du son mélodieux de sa mitraillette :

- Une centaine de tours en plus au premier qui traîne la patte !

Ça, c'est une gestion d'effectif efficace.*

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Et après Kakei voudrait que je joue... Pas envie de faire partie de ce lot de dégénérés masos qui se fait martyriser par Yônii, merci bien ! marmonna Haïhana qui avait prit la curieuse habitude de parler toute seule.

Elle soupira en s'étirant avant de poser les yeux sur le carnet que Hiruma avait laissé sur le banc.

- Mouais, c'est pas beau de se mentir. C'est ton rêve de rejouer ma 'tite Hana, qui plus est dans son équipe, pas la peine d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se lever pour rentrer chez elle.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

*Le grand black en armure : Vous savez ! C'est le mec qui s'est attaché à Hiruma à la base américaine ! Mais j'ai complètement oublié son nom ! (et j'arrive pas à retrouver le tome d'Eyeshield 21 qui le donne...) Alors si vous avez la réponse n'hésitez pas !

*Samouraï-girl : ici je fais une référence à « CODE : BREAKERS », un manga juste génial ! (si l'anime et les scans vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me réclamer les liens)

*Un irréductible démon survivait encore et toujours... : Encore une référence ! Facile à deviner celle là !

*Certaines animes : ici Haïhana fait clairement référence à « Capitaine Tsubasa » (Oliv' et Tom)

*Weasels : Belettes

*Gestion d'effectif efficace : ici c'est encore une référence, mais à Nelio cette fois ! (Nelio est l'auteur de plusieurs fanfiction sur ce site ! Je vous les conseille d'ailleurs !)

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Yosh !**_

_**Comment allez-vous les petits amis ?**_

_**Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**Vous voulez connaître la suite ?**_

_**Vous voulez avoir des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez ?**_

_**Vous m'en voulez pour mon sadisme de base qui me pousse au suspense ?**_

_**Vous voulez que j'arrête de faire des fautes d'orthographe ?**_

_**(Si y'en a plus c'est que vous arrivez après moi! XD [Nelio])**_

_**Vous voulez sacrifier Haïhana sur l'autel de votre colère ?**_

_**Vous voulez me tuer ?**_

_**Vous voulez savoir si je suis folle ?**_

_**(la réponse me paraît plutôt évidente...)**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Non ?**_

_**Et bien, dites moi tout ça par review !**_

_**Tout en sachant que si Nelio est encore la seule à me poster un review je ne mettrais pas la suite !**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Pour une fois ce n'est pas seulement dû à mon sadisme,**_

_**Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à suivre cette fic,**_

_**Et que ça me fatigue de voir que Nelio est la seule à prendre la peine de m'écrire un petit message.**_

_**Vous voilà prévenus !**_

_**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur sadique.


	5. Haïhana, surprenante

**Sebas-chan** : _Fan de Black Butler si je ne m'abuse... ? Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Noriega (heureusement que t'es là) Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiète pas pour la suite, ça avance doucement mais sûrement !_

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_- T'as dû mal voir fuckin' vieillard._

_- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, Hiruma, et puis c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir la voir._

_- Pourquoi elle t'aurait demandé ça ?_

_- Elle voulait mon avis._

_Deux adolescents marchaient d'un pas vif, ils contournaient une base militaire, cherchant le trou dans le grillage qui allait pouvoir leur permettre de renter à l'intérieur._

_- Ton avis ?! Mais à propos de quoi ?! Le mien ne lui suffit plus ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait sur un terrain, d'abord ?! Hein ?! Elle m'aide à m'entraîner aux passes parfois, mais elle est clairement pas faite pour ce poste !_

_- Je ne l'ai pas vu jouer au poste de receveuse, répondit calmement son interlocuteur._

_- Coureuse alors ?! Mais elle a pas d'endurance ! Ou presque pas, ce qui revient au même ! Et pour ce poste, il faut quand même être capable de rattraper une balle ! Et c'est un miracle quand elle y arrive !_

_- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit, fit remarquer l'autre._

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Parce que tu ne la croirais pas, elle est douée, Hiruma, et ça tu refuserais de le croire parce que pour toi c'est toujours la gamine que tu voulais protéger. Mais elle a grandi et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte avant de la perdre._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle s'est entraînée pour arriver au niveau qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Ça dure depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle est entrée sur cette base en fait, alors que tu ne t'intéressais pas encore à ce sport. Elle te l'a caché parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle..._

_- Et ?!_

_- Elle a peur que tu sois jaloux._

_- Jaloux ?! D'elle ?! Et que peut-elle savoir de ma jalousie ?!_

_- Parce qu'elle la connaît, elle a toujours été jalouse de toi, Hiruma. Jalouse de ta capacité à te sortir des ennuis, jalouse de ton charisme, jalouse de tes mensonges, jalouse de tout ceux qui te tournent autour -moi et Kurita compris-, jalouse de ton talent, de ton intelligence... et de tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es._

_Le blond s'arrêta, assommé par tout ce qu'il venait de prendre dans la gueule._

_- Tu ne veux plus y aller ? demanda son camarade en s'arrêtant à son tour._

_- … Non... pas aujourd'hui... je... je dois... réfléchir._

_- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose d'aussi censé._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana, arborant son magnifique pyjama -qui se révélait être son maillot* de l'époque où elle jouait avec les Weasels-, venait de prendre une douche et se préparait à aller dormir -j'entends par là qu'elle ignorait l'appel insistant de sa machine à café pour éviter les insomnies-, quand sa porte d'entrée claqua brusquement.

Connaissant déjà l'identité de l'intrus -mais pourquoi lui avait-elle donné les clefs de son appartement ?- et s'étant déjà plus ou moins préparée à son arrivée, la brunette se contenta de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et de croiser ses jambes maigres.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma pénétra dans le salon à grands pas pour s'exclamer, sans préambule :

- Tu jouais encore aux USA ?!

- Bonsoir Yôichi.

- Commence pas !

Haïhana ne répondit pas.

- Alors ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne jouerais plus !

Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux de la brunette alors qu'elle s'exclamait, perdant tout le calme mesuré qu'elle avait su garder jusqu'ici :

- J'ai menti ! Ça fait mal ?! Hein ?! Quand c'est toi qui te prend le mensonge en pleine gueule !

Le blondinet laissa de côté la remarque -plutôt basse- de la brunette pour reprendre :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! C'est dangereux !

- Et alors ?! Toi tu le fais tout les jours ! Et t'es pas mort pour autant !

- Moi, je suis un homme !

- Tu vas pas me faire ce coup là ?! Pas toi !

C'est vrai que c'était particulièrement idiot de sa part, il était le premier à s'en rendre compte, mais c'était le seul argument qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se comporter « normalement » en sa présence ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! continua Haïhana sur le même ton. T'es juste jaloux de mon talent ! Talent que tu n'as pas !

On lui avait déjà fait le couplet sur la jalousie, mais il n'y comprenait toujours rien.

- Quoi ?!

- Te fout pas de ma gueule, Yôichi ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas capable des mêmes choses que moi ! Et tu sais tout aussi bien que c'est réciproque ! C'est mieux comme ça d'ailleurs ! Au moins je risque pas de prendre ta place ! Parce que ça te fait peur, Yôichi ! T'as peur que je joue à ta place ! T'as peur que je prenne ta place ! Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ne veux en aucun cas m'occuper de la bande de dégénérés qui te sert d'équipe !

Hiruma était tout à fait d'accord avec le qualificatif qu'elle donnait à son équipe, mais il se sentait quand même insulté.

- Alors oui : j'ai joué quand j'étais là-bas ! Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce qu'en un peu plus de deux ans je ne me suis pas fait plaquer une seule fois ! Et ça, ça te rend malade ! Parce que tu sais que tu n'en est pas capable !

Hiruma la regarda, légèrement déconcerté.

Est-ce qu'elle disait la vérité ?

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana se releva en grondant, elle passa à côté du blondinet et attrapa son ordinateur portable. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de la table basse et y posa l'appareil.

- Assieds toi ! ordonna t-elle brusquement.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, mais il lui obéit quand même. Il l'a regarda allumer son ordinateur -et nota mentalement que le code d'Haïhana était « Yôichi »-.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le blondinet alors que l'ordinateur commençait à gronder tout en s'allumant.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras, marmonna t-elle en faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur le pad tactile.

Le bureau s'ouvrit, arborant fièrement la multitude d'icônes polychromes qui le décoraient, cachant en grande partie le fond d'écran de la brunette.

- Qu'est-ce que...

C'était une photo.

En arrière plan, une multitude de militaires sortis du même moule, habillés en uniforme de football américain, se tenant par les épaules, un grand sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Au premier plan, deux gosses bruns et maigrichons auxquels on avait fait mettre un maillot de l'équipe si grand qu'on leur en avait donné un seul pour deux. La gamine faisait le « V » de la victoire avec le même sourire que les mâles derrière elle. Le gamin était un peu renfrogné et jetait un regard mauvais à l'objectif, honteux de s'être fait prendre en photo dans une position aussi dévalorisante.

- Tu as gardé cette photo ? demanda Hiruma.

Haïhana leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par cette question stupide à la réponse évidente qu'elle décida de ne pas donner. A la place, elle ouvrit un dossier et démarra une vidéo.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

C'était la vidéo d'un match et Hiruma comprit rapidement pourquoi elle la lui montrait.

Dès le début il remarqua le Quater Back au dossard 99, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas un mais une Quater Back et que la Quater Back en question était assise à côté de lui.

Elle n'avait pas menti.

Ils n'évoluaient absolument pas dans la même catégorie.

C'était une Quater Back moderne qui évitait avec un souplesse incroyable et quelques pirouettes périlleuses les défenseurs ennemis avant de courir avec la balle ou de faire une passe.

Néanmoins, l'œil du joueur avisé qu'était Hiruma trouva immédiatement quel était son plus gros défaut.

Les passes n'excédaient jamais les 25 yards au delà desquelles elles devenaient très imprécises et donc quasiment irrattrapables.

C'était son parfait opposé.

Il était un Quater Back capable de passes extra longues mais évitait rarement un tacle de lui même.

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire de longues passes mais ses adversaires ne parvenaient pas à la tacler.

Haïhana avait eu raison en parlant de talents qu'il n'avait pas.

Elle avait aussi eu raison en lui disant qu'elle ne risquait pas de prendre sa place pour autant.

Il se posait seulement une question après le visionnage de cette vidéo :

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à prendre des nouvelles d'elle -ou au moins de la surveiller de loin- une fois partie pour les USA ?

**OxOxHHxOxO**

La brunette referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec et s'allongea par terre, sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

- A cette époque, je disais qu'à chaque fois que je prenais un tacle le numéro de mon dossard changerait, et qu'au moment où il atteindrait le 1, j'arrêterais de jouer. Je ne me suis fait tacler qu'une fois dans ma carrière, et c'était avant d'aller aux États-Unis. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'arborais le double 0 au début.

Hiruma grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Kakei m'a appelée pour prendre sa revanche. On a fait un match quand on était là-bas et il n'a jamais réussit à me plaquer ! Ça le rend malade... Pourtant, c'est son équipe qui a gagné... Je crois qu'il m'en veut au moins autant qu'au véritable Eyeshield 21 ou qu'à Sena.

- Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda le blondinet.

- Qui ?

- Le véritable Eyeshield, explicita-t-il.

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Kakei a tenu à m'emmener voir un de ses matchs -pour que je puisse voir ce dont les japonnais étaient capables, parait-il-, expliqua t-elle. Je l'ai vu jouer, mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Quinze jours plus tard, il avait disparu.

- Tu t'entendais bien avec Kakei ? insista Hiruma en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est le seul japonnais que j'ai rencontré là-bas, forcément, ça crée des liens.

Elle se redressa avant de continuer, légèrement amusée par l'insistance du blondinet :

- T'inquiètes, il prendra pas ta place.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

*Pour info : le maillot de Weasels de New York ressemble trait pour trait au maillot des Jets de New York (go google)

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Voilà~**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite,**_

_**Les différents matchs seront plutôt survolés,**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Parce qu'ils se passent comme dans le manga,**_

_**Et que je n'ai pas envie de vous prendre la tête avec ça.**_

_**...**_

_**Une fois encore je vous annonce que je ne mettrais pas la suite en ligne sans un nouveau review**_

_**(Nelio est toujours hors concours, désolée ma belle, mais c'est comme ça)**_

_**[Nelio, la bêta officieuse: Bouh! snif... nan je dec' ^^]**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L², alias moi.


	6. Haïhana, fatiguée

**Sebas-chan** : _Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! (que tu étais fan de Black Bulter s'entend)…_ _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire prendre la place d'un des membres des Bats, elle n'est pas là pour ça. Et puis, de mon point de vue de fan de ES21 ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée... Il y a certaines fics qui se portent sur ce principe qui sont très bonnes, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire ça... (c'est un peu hors sujet, non?)... Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !_

**Miiaa**_ : Toutes mes fics comme dans TOUTES mes fics ?! Mais t'es une grande malade toi ! (j'aime ça) Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise, sincèrement. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cette fic (et pour tout mes fics d'une manière général), je la terminerai même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !_

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_Elle avait entendu un cri, son prénom pour être exact et par instinct, elle s'était tournée vers la voix._

_Elle avait eu une seconde d'inattention._

_Et cette seule et unique seconde allait lui coûter cher._

_Cette seconde allait lui changer la vie._

_Une grosse brute de l'équipe adverse traversa sa ligne et la plaqua._

_Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé._

_Elle se reprit rapidement et chercha à se relever, c'est là que la douleur s'empara d'elle._

_On lui enleva doucement son casque et elle entendit demander :_

_- Gamine ? Ça va ?_

_Elle reconnu la voix de son entraîneur mais elle fut incapable de répondre, à vrai dire elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts pour voir le carré de ciel encadré par les têtes casquées de ses coéquipiers et de ses adversaires._

_- HANA !_

_Elle reconnu la voix et la tête blonde de Yôichi qui vint se joindre à son cadre. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et la regarda, terrifié._

_C'est ce moment là qu'elle choisit pour se mettre à tousser de manière incontrôlable, et là, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas._

_Elle crachait du sang._

_- Merde !_

_- Tu lui as pété un truc gros tas !_

_- Mais c'est mon boulot de la plaquer !_

_- Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !_

_- Ouais, t'as raison._

_Elle les vit se pencher sur elle pour la soulever, elle se crispait déjà quand elle entendit à nouveau la voix devenue rauque de Yôichi, il avait reprit son sang froid :_

_- Faut d'abord lui enlever cet équipement._

_- Quoi ?! firent plusieurs voix._

_- On est pas censés être ici bande de gros cons !_

_Il avait retrouvé son sang-froid, mais pas ses tics de langage._

_- On va tous avoir de gros ennuis si on découvre qu'elle vient d'ici. Alors, faut la changer._

_Il prit un couteau à la ceinture d'un des soldats et commença à découper le maillot de la brunette._

_- T'inquiètes pas Hana, tout ira bien, dit-il, la voix tremblante._

_Tout devenait noir._

_Elle s'était évanouie._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana était dans son appartement, le regard rougit par le manque de sommeil, des cernes abîmaient les quelques traits de son visage qu'on aurait pu trouver beaux, une grande tasse de café noir vacillait dans sa main tremblante, elle s'était appuyée contre un mur pour s'assurer de sa stabilité, la chaîne qui servait de ceinture à son short en jean caressait l'une de ses jambes nues, son T-shirt trop large -elle portait presque toujours des vêtements trop larges- pendait misérablement sur ses épaules.

Voilà cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Depuis le dernier match des Devil Bats en fait.

La brunette n'arrivait plus a dormir, assaillie par des souvenirs qui prenaient la forme de cauchemars.

- _I __hate__my__life.*_

Ces derniers temps, elle parlait plus facilement l'anglais que le japonais, comme si ça avait le pouvoir de l'éloigner de ses problèmes de sommeil.

Elle allait boire une gorgée de café lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle posa la tasse et alla ouvrir.

- Musashi ? fit-elle, plus qu'étonnée.

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds au lycée, histoire d'alarmer personne, c'était rappé.

- C'est Yôichi qui t'envoie ? demanda Haïhana, méfiante.

- Non, je viens de mon propre chef.

Il se gratta l'oreille avant de reprendre :

- Je peux entrer ou tu préfères qu'on reste sur le palier de ta porte ?

Elle gronda légèrement en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Musashi s'avança dans l'appartement en regardant autour de lui.

C'était un appartement pré-meublé tout à fait classique, plutôt grand, certes, mais sans Haïhana et l'odeur de café fort, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce lieu lui appartenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la brunette en claquant la porte.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Je vais bien, merci d'être passé.

- Bien sûr, tu vas tellement bien que tu ne vas plus au lycée et que tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours.

- Cinq, rectifia machinalement Haïhana en s'emparant à nouveau de sa tasse à café.

- Cinq ? répéta Musashi.

- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis cinq jours, explicita-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de caféine liquide.

- Et après tu oses dire que tout va bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'adolescent aux allures de vieil homme.

Musashi était l'une des rares personnes de ce bas-monde -voir la seule personne- à pouvoir se permettre d'insister auprès d'Haïhana et d'Hiruma.

Il était également la seule personne de leur entourage à avoir le courage de les affronter.

Et il était l'un des rares êtres au monde à connaître leur secret -qu'il avait deviné de lui même par ailleurs-.

- Insomnie, marmonna la brunette en s'appuyant contre le mur qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

- Assis toi, ordonna t-il doucement en s'installant dans le canapé.

Elle obéit sans rien dire.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Sais pas, répondit-elle.

- N'essaies pas de me mentir, Haïhana.

C'était aussi l'une des rares personnes à arriver à débrouiller le vrai du faux dans les paroles des deux démons. Avantage qui ne servait pas à grand chose quand les démons en question avaient l'intention d'utiliser la force.

Pour résumer : Musashi était un spécialiste du comportement démoniaque en milieu scolaire.

- Je... commença la brunette.

- Ça a un rapport avec notre dernier match ? demanda l'ouvrier du bâtiment en voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas la parole.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête positivement.

Le Kicker des Deimon Devil Bats ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que, malgré tout les points communs qu'il y avait entre elle et Hiruma, Haïhana restait nettement plus facile à approcher que lui.

A moins que ce soit seulement dû à la fatigue.

- Alors ? l'encouragea t-il.

- Quand... Quand j'ai vu Yôichi se faire plaquer... ça m'a fait... ça m'a fait un choc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... je me suis souvenue de mon seul et unique plaquage... celui qui a tout déclenché.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Musashi en sourcillant.

- Tu... Yôichi ne t'a rien dit ?

- A quel sujet ?

- La raison de mon départ.

- Non, il n'a rien dit. Mais tu le connais, quand il a décidé de ne pas dire quelque chose...

Elle sourit un peu.

- La raison de mon départ pour les USA, c'est ce seul et unique plaquage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si unique ? demanda le Kicker.

- Il m'a envoyé à l'hôpital et faillit me tuer.

Musashi eu un moment de flottement avant de demander :

- C'était sur la base américaine ?

- Ouais... Yôichi était venu voir mon match en secret et, pour une raison que j'ignore, il a crié mon nom. Ça m'a déconcentré et je n'ai pas pu éviter le défenseur ennemi et...

Elle s'interrompit puis baissa la tête avant de reprendre :

- Mes protections étaient trop grandes, alors elles ne m'ont presque pas protégé. Je me suis fait écraser, littéralement. Deux côtés pétées et trois fracturées. L'une de mes côtes pétées a été endommager mon poumon droit, ils me l'ont enlevée -la côte, pas le poumon-.

Elle souleva son T-shirt pour montrer au Kicker la longue cicatrice qui serpentait entre ses côtes, juste sous la base des son soutien-gorge.

- Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je suis allée directement à la base américaine pour reprendre mon entraînement et balancer quelques balles -juste histoire de ne pas m'engourdir-, et là j'ai trouvé un Yôichi furax.

Elle soupira.

- Il refusait que je rejoue, sous prétexte que c'était trop dangereux et que c'était son devoir de me protéger.

- Il n'a pas totalement tort, intervint Musashi. Il devait aussi se sentir coupable.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était :

- Comme je ne voulais pas arrêter de jouer, je suis partie pour le pays du football américain. Là-bas, je me suis essayée à d'autres sports qui pouvaient apporter quelque chose à mon jeu. J'ai été servie : j'ai gagné de l'équilibre, de la souplesse, de la force, des réflexes, de l'agilité, de la dextérité, de la résistance, de l'endurance...

Haïhana bu une gorgé de café -froid- avant de continuer :

- Je voulais revenir au pays avec le record -mondial parait-il- de m'être fait plaquer qu'une seule et unique fois. Je voulais montrer ce dont j'étais capable à Yôichi... mais... il refuse de me revoir sur un terrain.

- Il est juste très protecteur envers toi.

- Ouais, je sais.

La brunette finit son café d'une traite et posa lourdement la tasse sur la table basse.

- Quand je l'ai vu se faire plaquer, je me suis souvenue de mon tacle, de toute cette douleur et de toute cette rancœur que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de Yôichi. Et c'est ça qui m'empêche de dormir.

- Ça peut se comprendre, concéda Musashi.

Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avant de demander :

- Toi qui le connais bien, tu peux me dire pourquoi Yôichi se permet des choses qu'il m'interdit ?

- Je le connais certainement moins bien que toi, Haïhana. Et les mystères de son cerveau sont impénétrables. Je pense seulement qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que tu joues sous le coup de la colère, mais en voyant ta réaction il s'est probablement dit que c'était trop tard pour faire demi tour.

- Peut-être, marmonna t-elle.

L'ex Quater Back des Weasels de New York était concentrée sur ses propres pensées lorsque Musashi intervint :

- Tu devrais t'impliquer un peu plus dans la vie de l'équipe.

- Pourquoi je ferrais ça ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça t'aiderait.

- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je me mets simplement en vous voyant à la télévision ? Si j'assistais à ça en live, ça serait encore pire.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ô grand maître de la psychologie ?

- Tu verrais que les tacles d'Hiruma ne lui font presque rien.

- Ce qui augmenterait ma rancœur, commenta Haïhana.

- Et puis, continua l'ouvrier du bâtiment comme si de rien n'était, je suis sûr qu'il a un plan et que tu fais partie de ce plan.

- Je suis revenue depuis seulement deux semaines et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il a déjà mit au point un scénario où j'ai mon rôle à jouer ?

- J'en suis certain, affirma t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- On finit tous par lui servir d'une manière ou d'une autre, même toi.

- Surtout moi tu veux dire ? Il s'est toujours servi de moi, Musashi, depuis qu'on est tout petits. J'ai toujours fait partie de ses plans, que je le veuille ou non d'ailleurs, marmonna t-elle.

- Alors tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai peut-être plus envie de faire partie de ses plans.

- Oh que si ! s'exclama le Kicker. T'en crèves d'envie, surtout si ça peut te faire jouer avec nous.

Ce drôle d'adolescent au visage de vieil homme était comme la petite voix qu'on a dans la tête, ce que certains appellent la conscience, il finissait toujours par dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur.

- Tu sais Musashi, malgré toute tes hypothèses, je doute qu'il veuille me faire retourner sur le terrain.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu une de tes vidéos de match, dit-il.

- Et alors ?

- Il a dit que tes compétences pourraient être utile à l'équipe dans certains cas.

- Et alors ? répéta Haïhana.

- Il t'a mise sur la liste de l'effectif, il la planque soigneusement pour que personne ne la trouve, mais tu y es bel et bien.

Haïhana irradiait tellement de bonheur qu'elle eu du mal à contenir une exclamation de joie. Le Kicker sourit avant de se lever pour prendre congé.

- Notre prochain match se sera contre les Shinryûji Naga, t'y sera ?

Elle eu du mal a retenir le « oh que oui ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à la place elle demanda ceci :

- Agon y sera ?

- Vu la haine qu'il nourrit vis-à-vis d'Hiruma, tu peux être sûr qu'il y sera.

- Parfait, dit-elle en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à ce fumier.

Musashi sourit à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux est hideuse ! s'exclama Haïhana en guise d'au revoir. Ça va très bien avec le reste du personnage !*

**OxOxHHxOxO**

*_I hate my life_ : Je hais ma vie

_*_Contrairement au apparence, j'adore Musashi, alors j'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi pour écrire cette phrase. Par contre, je trouve que sa nouvelle coiffure est réellement hideuse.

[Nelio: Moi elle m'a juste fait exploser de rire. On devrait faire un vote... donnez votre avis si vous laissez une review XD]

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Répondre au Gest c'est quelque chose que je ne fais pas pour mes autres fics...**_

_**Mais je pense que je vais commencer à le faire,**_

_**Parce que je suis sûre que ça vous fait plaisir !**_

_**(et puis, ça m'amuse beaucoup)**_

_**Sinon ?**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre Haïhana sera... absente !**_

_**(même si elle reste omniprésente)**_

_**Sur ce... moi je vais me mater un film...**_

_**(un Miyazaki pour changer)**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, folle autodidacte.

**PS1 **: _La suite sera mise en ligne dans environ deux semaines (j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment) mais que cette promesse ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews !_

**PS2 **: _Nelio, je sais que ça t'amuses de laisser des petits « post-it » sur mes chapitres, mais... CONTINUE, parce que ça m'amuse aussi beaucoup ! (t'as eu peur, hein?)_

_[Nelio: mouahaha, je peux taper l'incruste en toute impunité! Génial! Mais bon, vu le boulot que c'est de corriger tout ça, ben c'est un juste retour des choses, mwéhéhé... ah merde, la review, fuck'j'la fasse avant d'oublier]_


	7. Haïhana, absente

_Musashi était en train de déjeuner tranquillement sur un banc un peu à l'écart du collège._

_A vrai dire, il évitait de rester dans les locaux plus de temps que nécessaire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'un espèce de psychopathe blond avait décidé de l'enrôler dans son équipe de football américain et que ses petits jeux pour inciter le jeune homme à rejoindre son équipe avaient fini par l'agacer._

_Il était en train de bénir ce havre de paix lorsque qu'une jeune fille vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il décida tout d'abord de l'ignorer, mais de toute évidence, elle en avait décidé autrement._

_- Bonjour Musashi ! s'exclama t-elle soudainement._

_Elle affichait un air tranquille et enjoué._

_- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_- Haïhana !_

_- Seulement Haïhana ?_

_- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, alors je préfère ne pas le donner, expliqua t-elle._

_Il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son repas._

_Mais de tout évidence, Haïhana avait décidé que cette présentation était une incitation à partager le repas du jeune homme, alors elle se mit à picorer certains aliments._

_Il décida tout d'abord de l'ignorer, mais en voyant la vitesse à laquelle diminuait sa pitance il préféra intervenir :_

_- Tu me voulais quelque chose ou tu es simplement ici pour te nourrir ?_

_- Je voulais te parler, dit-elle après avoir avalé un morceau de légume salé. Mais comme tu es en train de manger, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas poli._

_- Et tu trouves que c'est « poli » de manger le repas d'un autre ?_

_- Je veux simplement t'aider à manger plus vite, pour qu'on puisse parler, expliqua-t-elle en tendant à nouveau la main._

_Musashi soupira et posa ce qui lui restait à avaler à côté de lui._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Je viens ici de la part de Yôichi._

_- Yôichi ? répéta Musashi._

_- Le psychopathe blond qui veut te faire entrer dans son équipe, explicita t-elle._

_- Je ne veux pas en faire partie, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt._

_- Je me tue à lui répéter que je ne peux rien faire de plus que lui, mais il a l'air de s'imaginer que j'ai je ne sais quelle pouvoir exclusivement féminin qui pourrait te convaincre._

_Haïhana soupira à son tour avant de reprendre :_

_- Il est très têtu, tu sais ?_

_- Je m'en suis rendu compte._

_Il y eu un léger silence avant qu'elle demande :_

_- Tu ne veux pas faire partie de cette équipe ou tu ne peux pas ?_

_- Ça reviens au même, non ?_

_- Si tu ne peux pas, on peut toujours trouver un arrangement._

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça._

_- Ah bon ?_

_Musashi lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la petite entreprise de son père._

_- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part d'aider ton père comme ça, dit-elle une fois qu'il eu finit son récit._

_- Merci._

_- Mais, dis voir, tu t'intéresses au football américain ?_

_- J'avoue que ce sport m'attire légèrement, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit mon père a..._

_Elle sourit avant de se lever pour l'interrompre :_

_- Tu ne crois pas que ton père serait content de te voir faire quelque chose que tu aimes ?_

_- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda Musashi._

_Elle s'éloigna avant de lui répondre, par dessus son épaule :_

_- T'as qu'à y réfléchir ! A bientôt Musashi !_

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Le jour suivant sa petite discutions avec Haïhana, Musashi entra dans le local des Devil Bats de son habituel pas tranquille et calme.

Hiruma l'attendait avec une impatience à peine contenue, en prévision de leur conversation, il avait viré le reste de sa « fuckin' Team ».

- Alors fuckin' vieillard ? demanda t-il en guise de bonjour.

Le Kicker prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre :

- Je suis allé la voir, hier, après les cours.

- Et ? insista le blondinet.

- Elle dit que son absence est dûe à quelques problèmes de sommeil probablement liés au décalage horaire, expliqua Musashi. Elle se repose encore aujourd'hui, mais je pense l'avoir convaincue d'être là pour notre prochain match.

L'ouvrier du bâtiment mentait, et cela n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé au maître des mensonges assit à l'autre bout de la table.

La brunette était au Japon depuis deux semaines, elle avait donc largement eu le temps de s'adapter.

Mais Hiruma décida de ne pas y faire attention, quand il mentait, c'était toujours à raison. Et puis Musashi faisait partie de ces quelques élus qui résistaient aux menaces démoniaques du Quater Back.

- Alors tu as réussi à la décider à venir voir le match en live ?

- Oui, mais ça a été plutôt compliqué.

- Je m'en doutais, marmonna Hiruma.

- J'ai dû lui avouer que tu l'avais inscrite sur la liste des effectifs, glissa Musashi.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama le blondinet après quelques secondes de flottement.

Cette information devait absolument rester confidentielle ! C'était capital pour la suite du plan -ou plutôt de la mise en scène- que commençait à préparer le démon blond.

- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA, FUCKIN' VIEILLARD ?!

C'était en effet la seule question qu'il pouvait décemment se poser.

- C'était le seul moyen de la convaincre, répondit l'intéressé avec le calme d'un maître zen. Et puis, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, non ?

La vérité !

Depuis quand les plans d'Hiruma reposaient-ils sur la vérité ?

C'était paradoxal !

- C'est difficile de la convaincre avec des mensonges. Elle va probablement venir vérifier les informations et si elle voit que j'ai menti elle va complètement se refermer et tu n'arriveras pas à faire d'elle ce que tu veux.

- Justement ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit la vérité dans ce cas là ?! Tu aurais pu inventer n'importe quel mensonge qui ne pouvait pas avoir de preuve matérielle !

- Écoute, Hiruma, si tu m'as demandé d'y aller à ta place c'est parce que tu me faisais confiance, non ?

Le Quater Back ne faisait pas confiance à Musashi -en apparence en tout cas-, il avait simplement comprit que le Kicker était la personne la mieux placée pour réussir.

Comme il avait comprit que Haïhana était la mieux placée pour l'enrôler.

- Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il était capital qu'elle vienne voir les matchs en direct, depuis le banc de touche, as-tu précisé, et que pour cela je devais utiliser tout les moyens qui étaient à ma disposition.

La vérité ne faisait pas partie des moyens auxquels avait pensé Hiruma, loin de là.

- Tout ce qui compte c'est que j'ai réussi, non ?

Si Hiruma avait voulu être honnête, il aurait confirmé.

Mais Hiruma n'était pas honnête :

- Non.

- Tu aurais préféré que j'échoue ?

- Non : j'aurais préféré que tu réussisses tout en ne lui disant pas la vérité, fuckin' vieillard.

- Je n'aurais pas réussi, répliqua ce dernier.

- Alors j'aurais trouvé une autre solution.

Il voyait plutôt mal laquelle, mais ça ne posait pas de problème dans l'immédiat.

- Quelle solution ? demanda Musashi.

Piégé.

Vite ! Un mensonge, n'importe quoi qui soit cohérent !

- J'y serai allé moi même, répondit Hiruma.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Encore piégé.

Vite ! Une autre idée !

- Il faut toujours savoir garder une carte dans sa manche, fuckin' vieillard.

Voilà, une jolie petite métaphore sur le poker qui correspondait parfaitement au personnage d'Hiruma.

- Ne me fait pas rire, crétin !

Raté !

Saloperie de vieillard presque aussi chiant que l'autre brunette.

- N'empêche, je me demande ce que va donner cette nouvelle rencontre entre Haïhana et Agon, fit le démon blond pour changer de sujet.

- La dernière fois elle lui a mit une baffe, non ?

Hiruma sourit au souvenir de cette baffe magistrale.

- Elle ne le supporte pas et il ne pense qu'à la mettre dans son lit pour te faire chier, continua Musashi.

- Il sait très bien qu'elle lui couperait les couilles si jamais il essayait, fit le blondinet en souriant de plus belle.

- Peut-être qu'il compte sur ses réflexes pour s'en sortir, ironisa l'ouvrier du bâtiment.

Le démon blond éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Le reste de la journée au local servit principalement à travailler sur la tactique à adopter face aux Naga et à rassurer le fuckin' nabot.

Mais le mot « rassurer » ne faisait pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire d'Hiruma.

- Si t'as peur de te prendre un coup t'as qu'à courir plus vite, fuckin' nabot.

- Arrêtes de t'en prendre à Sena ! s'exclama Mamori.

Le Quater Back éclata de son célèbre rire en guise de réponse avant de reprendre :

- Agon ne s'entraîne jamais, c'est là sa plus grande faiblesse, ça et sous estimer en permanence ses adversaires.

Il pointa son doigt si brusquement sur le petit coureur de l'équipe que ce dernier sursauta.

- Mais toi, il ne te sous estimera pas ! s'exclama t-il.

Et dire que cette petite réunion devait aussi servir à rassurer le tremblant et terrorisé petit Sena. Mais Hiruma ne pensait déjà plus à ce détail secondaire.

- Ça ne sera pas notre seul problème, enchaîna le démon blond. TOI ! -ce coup ci ce fut Monta qui fut montré du doigt- tu devras gérer Ikkyû qui est...

Le capitaine de l'équipe envisagea de laisser la fin de sa phrase en suspend pour la mise en scène, mais il décida que son idée était probablement trop complexe pour les êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les autres membres de l'équipe.

- … une vrai plaie au cul, termina t-il.

Mamori fit une remarque vis-à-vis de son langage -plutôt soft pourtant- mais le démon blond n'y fit pas attention.

- Les autres membres de l'équipe sont pour la plupart de bons joueurs, mais ils ne devraient pas poser de problèmes majeurs.

- Et Unsui ?

- Il peut être un bon tacticien dans le genre bon élève sadique, dans le même genre que Takami, mais...

- Mais il n'est rien à côté de toi ? proposa Musashi avec un brin d'ironie.

Un voile noir assombrit le regard du Quater Back.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de me chercher fuckin' vieillard, dit-il avec un calme étrange. Sinon tu vas vraiment y passer.

- Depuis le temps que tu veux me tuer...

Hiruma se leva d'un bon et fit claquer la crosse de son fusil à pompe, geste qui signala au reste de l'équipe que la petite réunion était terminée et qu'ils devaient quitter le local dans les plus brefs délais au risque d'être mit à mort pour avoir été témoins de l'assassinat de Musashi.

Une fois la porte claquée, le démon blond se laissa retomber sur son siège, beaucoup plus calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je crois que Haïhana a une mauvaise influence sur moi, répondit l'ouvrier du bâtiment que sa propre attitude rendait perplexe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette gamine ne m'attire que des ennuis ? marmonna Hiruma.

- Parce que tu lui en attires au moins autant, si ce n'est plus, répliqua l'autre.

Le démon blond resta songeur quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais que pour la forme je vais devoir gueuler et te tirer dessus ?

- Oui, je sais.

Le Quater Back démoniaque se leva et se prépara à tirer mais le Kicker intervint avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

- Je sais aussi que tu ne prendras jamais le risque de me tirer dessus « sérieusement » par peur que je révèle ton secret, enfin... votre secret.

- Si t'es mort tu ne pourras plus parler, remarqua le démon blond.

- Et tu n'auras plus de Kicker.

Tout en tirant, Hiruma songea qu'il avait une aussi mauvaise influence sur Musashi que Haïhana.

Il commençait à leur ressembler...

L'équipe allait-elle avoir un nouveau démon dans ses rangs ?

**OxOxHHxOxO**

**_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_**

**_..._**

**_Plus sérieusement,_**

**_Je suis désolée pour le délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent,_**

**_J'ai même pas d'excuse valable pour expliquer ça..._**

**_(honte sur moi)_**

**_[Nelio: D'où ma propre lâcheté consistant à ne publier que des fics préalablement finies...]_**

**_[Lulu : Ce chapitre était fini depuis longtemps, j'avais juste totalement oublié cette fic]_**

**_..._**

**_Si vous voulez un nouveau chapitre laissez une review !_**

**_Je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne quand j'aurais eu 3 reviews_**

**_(comme vous êtes trois à suivre cette fic ça devrait le faire)_**

**_..._**

**_Bye~_**

Signé : Moi, Lulu Murdoc alias L²

**PS** : _Je plaisante, Musashi restera Musashi, pas d'inquiétude._


	8. Haïhana, furieuse

**Guests** :

**sebas-chan** : _Ton attente va valoir le coup ! (enfin j'espère pour toi... ou plutôt pour moi) T'inquiète pas pour cett__e fic, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire ! (elle fera une vingtaine de chapitres, maximum)._

**Linkye** : _C'est normal que Haïhana et Hiruma se ressemblent, ils ont grandi ensemble après tout !_

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_La brunette était furieuse._

_Vraiment furieuse._

_Trop furieuse._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'un connard à dreadlocks empêchait Yôichi de faire ce qu'il voulait, et ça, ça la mettait en rage._

_Elle n'avait évidemment pas envie qu'ils -Musashi et Kurita étaient compris dans le lot- intègrent un lycée pour garçons, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire, et voilà que cet Agon venait tout foutre en l'air, tous les rêves des trois garçons._

_Foi de Haïhana, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, commenta le Kicker des Bats qui regardait la brunette assise sur le banc de touche._

_Elle semblait vouloir tuer le monde entier par la seule force de son regard._

_- Moi si, répliqua Hiruma, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça elle a cassé le nez de quelqu'un._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ironisa le blondinet._

_Il souffla une bulle de chewing-gum avant de reprendre :_

_- Un conseil, reste éloigné d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle..._

_Le démon blond s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et devint aussi menaçant que le démon brun. L'ouvrier du bâtiment se retourna pour voir ce que le Quater Back fixait._

_Agon._

_Il s'approchait d'eux avec un grand sourire satisfait, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard brûlant de haine de la brunette._

_- La grosse truie n'est pas là ? demanda t-il._

_Kurita ne s'était pas montré au collège depuis la nouvelle._

_Personne ne lui répondit, mais Haïhana se leva et s'approcha de lui._

_- Alors, c'est toi Agon ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque._

_Elle ne le connaissait que très vaguement pour l'avoir aperçu avec Yôichi à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'avait jamais mit ce nom sur cette personne._

_- C'est bien moi, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle. Et toi, qui es-tu ? La petite amie de la truie ?_

_- Non, la fiancée de Yôichi, déclara t-elle en bombant le torse._

_Après tout, toute les personnes présentes étaient au courant, alors, pourquoi le cacher ?_

_- « Yôichi »... L'autre tanche tu veux dire ? demanda t-il en montrant la « tanche » en question du pouce._

_L'insulte vrilla dans la tête de Haïhana._

_Elle redoubla de fureur._

_- Comment l'as-tu appelé ? demanda t-elle avec un calme surnaturel._

_Musashi remarqua que ses poings étaient étroitement serrés et qu'elle tremblait de rage._

_- Tanche._

_Agon avait l'air plutôt amusé._

_- Dis voir, tu ne sors quand même pas avec ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? gronda t-elle._

_- Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux._

_- Comme toi par exemple ? Désolée, mais je préfère me taper une « tanche » plutôt qu'une crevure égoïste et nombriliste comme toi._

_- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je t'ai traité de connard narcissique, siffla t-elle entre ses dents._

_Une lueur sombre passa dans le regard d'Agon alors qu'il se penchait sur la brunette, la même lueur éclairait le regard de cette dernière._

_Musashi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hiruma, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir agir._

_Agon attrapa le menton d'Haïhana et lui souffla :_

_- Allons, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça..._

_- Tu voudrais vraiment passer derrière Yôichi ? demanda t-elle._

_- Je veux seulement lui piquer sa nana, répondit-il en se penchant un peu plus sur son visage._

_Haïhana sentait le goût du souffle d'Agon, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir._

_Musashi et Hiruma allaient enfin agir lorsque le bruit d'une gifle claqua dans l'atmosphère avant que Haïhana de tombe par terre et que l'homme aux dreadlocks s'éloigne à grand pas._

_Il leurs fallut plusieurs secondes pour retracer le cour des événements :_

_Haïhana avait frappé Agon._

_Agon l'avait poussée._

_Haïhana était tombée._

_Agon était parti._

_Les deux garçon soupirèrent de soulagement et quelque part de satisfaction._

_- Tu as eu de la chance, dit Musashi en tendant la main à la brunette pour qu'elle se relève._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en attrapant la main du Kicker._

_- Il a des réflexes divins, répondit Hiruma qui suivait du regard l'intéressé, ainsi qu'une force inimaginable... et une certaine affinité avec la violence._

_La jeune fille épousseta ses vêtements avant de dire :_

_- Et un putain d'ego, et se faire frapper par une fille, ça fait mal... Dans tous les sens du terme._

_Les deux Devil Bats éclatèrent de rire._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana était assise dans l'herbe à côté du banc de touche, elle portait un pull à capuche large et un jean largement déchiré, bien entendu, sa ceinture-chaîne était toujours là.

La brunette était arrivée en première sur le stade, à présent elle regardait les gradins se remplir tout en attendant les Devil Bats... et Agon.

A cette pensée, elle eu un sourire si diabolique qu'on aurait pu croire que ses dents étaient devenues acérées.

Ça allait encore être épique.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à un plan pour le ridiculiser lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom du correspondant.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi ! s'exclama une voix avec un très mauvais accent japonnais.

Haïhana se passa une main sur la figure.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aie aussi gardé son numéro ?

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma fit son entrée sur le terrain et eu aussitôt la satisfaction de voir qu'elle était présente.

Parfait, il allait donc avoir droit à une petite scène entre Haïhana et Agon qui allait valoir le détour !

Mais pour le moment, la brunette était au téléphone, elle parlait un japonnais simple et lent, ce qui donnait une idée assez précise de l'origine géographique de son correspondant.

Il s'approcha pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas la question !

Elle avait l'air relativement énervée, ce qui présageait rien de bon pour le fuckin' dreadlocks.

- Et les hôtels alors ? … Hôtel ! Tu connais pas ce mot ? _Hotel*_!... Comment ça pas d'argent ?

Un ami américain voulait donc venir lui rendre visite.

- Je préfère vous payer l'hôtel que vous voir chez moi.

Rectification : des amis américains.

- Tu préfères que je vous paye l'avion ? Mais c'est vous qui voulez venir ! Pas moi qui veux vous voir !... Quoi ?!

Elle écouta quelques secondes puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- OK, je m'arrangerai. Et puis trouver un hôtel à cette époque de l'année c'est comme tenter le tour du monde sur les mains...

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, d'où sortait-elle des répliques de ce genre ?

- Vous allez être combien ?... Comment ça t'en sais rien ?!... _Seriously... you tire me...*_

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de mettre un terme à la conversation :

- _I have no choice... goodbye... profiteers*._

Haïhana raccrocha, passablement énervée.

Hiruma allait lui poser quelques questions au sujet de ses visiteurs quand l'attraction de la journée s'approcha, les dreadlocks au vent.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Alors Haïhana, où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Agon avec un sourire horriblement mielleux.

- Dans un pays merveilleux où tu n'étais pas, crevure, répondit la brunette en se levant.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il approcha la main pour lui attraper le menton mais elle se dégagea et chercha à éloigner sa main avec le dos de sa main.

Réflexes divins obligent, Agon évita son coup et parvint à attraper son menton.

- Lâches moi, connard, gronda Haïhana.

- Toi, quand je te tiens je te lâche pas, répondit Agon avec une satisfaction perverse.

Il ne voulais pas lâcher de lui même ?

Très bien.

La brunette se pencha brusquement en arrière et posa ses mains derrière elle. Elle avait l'intention d'exécuter une roue arrière et un double coup de pied au menton, mais la victime prévisionnelle attrapa l'un de ses pieds ce qui la força à faire une vrille à la sauce capoeira pour ne pas se faire casser la cheville.

Agon relâcha Haïhana qui se releva.

- Après ce délicat échange de bons procédés, on peut peut-être parler ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, fumier ? gronda la brunette.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Jûmonji, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? fit Kuroki.

- Il a raison, Jûmonji, ajouta Toganô, regarde ce qu'elle peut faire à Agon, tu crois vraiment que tu es capable de lui faire du mal ?

Le « chef » du trio de « loubards » se tourna vers ses deux acolytes avant de s'exclamer :

- Je le vois bien ! C'est pour ça que je dois employer la ruse !

- La ruse ? Comme pour Hiruma pendant la fête du sport ?

Les trois frères frémirent d'un même geste en se souvenant du char d'assaut.

- J'espère que tu as une idée plus subtil que le coup des filets, Jûmonji, sinon on va vraiment se faire plumer.

- Ta gueule.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'aider ?! s'exclama Mamori à l'adresse de Hiruma et Musashi qui assistaient à l'échange à distance.

Les deux intéressés lui sourirent avant que le blondinet réponde :

- T'inquiète pas fuckin' manager, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide.

- Restes plutôt en arrière, conseilla l'ouvrier du bâtiment qui semblait toutefois moins calme que son capitaine.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Ça y est ? Tu te calmes ?

- Je me calmerai quand tu seras six pieds sous terre... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- C'est toi que je veux, répliqua Agon.

- Non, ce que tu veux c'est pourrir la vie de Yôichi.

- C'est au second plan...

Il saisit à nouveau le menton d'Haïhana avant de continuer :

- … j'aimerais surtout avoir un diablesse comme toi dans mon pieu.

- Comment dire non à de pareilles avances ? ironisa la brunette.

Bien entendu, Agon saisit parfaitement l'ironie des propos du petit démon brun, et ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il laissa aussitôt tomber toute les approches mielleuses.

Le génie lâcha son menton pour prendre son col et la soulever de terre.

Haïhana vit Musashi et Hiruma faire un pas vers elle du coin de l'œil.

Elle sourit pour les rassurer.

- Je vois que cette situation t'amuse, remarqua Agon d'une voix sombre.

- Non, c'est toi qui m'amuse, répondit-elle en reportant toute son attention sur lui.

- Ah ?!

- Je me demande pourquoi tu continus d'insister, tu pourrais me prendre par la force si tu voulais... mais, je suppose que ton égo le supporterait pas.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna :

- Tu aimerais me séduire, mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. De plus, je ne suis certainement pas le genre de fille que tu convoites habituellement. C'est ça qui m'amuse.

Elle soupira d'un air faussement désolé avant de reprendre :

- J'adore les contacts physiques avec les raclures dans ton genre, mais là...

Haïhana leva les bras vers le ciel et ce laissa glisser hors de son pull.

Agon la regarda faire, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir, ce n'était pas son genre et elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

- Sur ce... je te propose un petit pari, dit-elle en remettant son T-shirt en place.

L'homme aux dreadlocks haussa un sourcil tout en balançant le pull désormais inutile de Haïhana.

- Quel pari ?

- Le résultat du match, explicita Haïhana. Si les Bats gagnent, tu me fous la paix, définitivement.

- Et si mon équipe gagne ?

La brunette sourit avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Je coucherai avec toi.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas avant de continuer :

- Une seule et unique fois !

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, commenta t-il.

- Tu ne m'auras pas séduite, mais au moins tu m'auras eu de mon plein gré, continua t-elle sans s'occuper de son intervention. Marché conclu ?

- Prépare toi à une nuit blanche, répondit Agon en guise d'accord.

- Pour fêter la victoire des Bats !

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Hiruma regarda Agon s'éloigner avec un air curieusement satisfait.

Il aurait bien aimé le voir se prendre une nouvelle baffe, mais apparemment ce n'était pas l'intention d'Haïhana, même si elle avait essayer de le frapper.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il était déçu.

- Des mouvements trop amples, tu aurais dû te servir de ta chaîne, glissa le blondinet à la brunette en passant à côté d'elle.

- C'était de l'esquive, Yôichi, pas de l'attaque.

Elle se retourna vers lui avant de demander :

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en combat rapproché ?

- Ce n'était que de l'observation, répliqua t-il.

Il la fixa quelques instants avant d'enchaîner :

- On peut savoir ce que tu lui a promis ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit-elle. Mais... fais tout pour gagner ce match.

En voyant l'expression sinistre qu'elle affichait, le démon blond n'insista pas.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre.

- _I __know_.*

**OxOxHHxOxO**

*Souvenez-vous que Haïhana parle japonnais à un américain, donc cette réplique a du sens dans ce contexte.

*_Seriously... you tire me... _: Sérieusement... tu me fatigues...

_*I have no choice... goodbye... profiteers._ : Je n'ai pas le choix... au revoir... profiteurs...

*_I __know_: Je sais

**OxOxHHxOxO**

**_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir traduit sur le coup,_**

**_(juste après la réplique)_**

**_Mais j'ai pensé que ça casserai le rythme de lecture,_**

**_Alors j'ai juste veiller à utiliser un anglais simple..._**

**_Voilà..._**

**_C'est à peu près tout..._**

**_Bye~_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, presque bi-langue. [Nelio: on dit bilingue...] [Lulu : je dis ce que je veux c'est ma fic]

**PS** : _Prochain chapitre à... 12 reviews ! (non, ce n'est pas une blague)_


	9. Haïhana, amoureuse

_La brunette avait 13 ans._

_Elle était à la porte de ce que Yôichi avait considéré comme sa maison pendant longtemps, ce qu'ils avaient considéré comme étant l'un de leur terrain de jeu pendant toute leur enfance._

_Mais il avait quitté cette maison, et son père par la même occasion._

_- Alors il est vraiment parti, soupira Hiruma père (Nelio: il s'apelle Yuya! ^^) en la voyant sur le seuil de sa porte._

_Yôichi avait chargé Haïhana de la nouvelle, parce qu'il n'avait -soit disant- pas le temps de le faire lui même._

_Une fois encore, il se servait de la petite brune._

_Connard d'égocentrique manipulateur._

_- Je suis désolée, fit-elle._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit l'homme._

_- Je sais. Je suis simplement désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici à ma place. C'était à lui de dire ces mots, pas à moi._

_- Il a toujours été comme ça, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire qui laissait entrevoir son désarroi._

_Haïhana ne répondit rien, elle n'en avait pas le courage._

_- Il ne m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme son père, pas vrai ?_

_- Je... je ne sais pas, balbutia la brunette._

_- C'est sûr qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à un perdant comme moi._

_C'était mot pour mot ce que Yôichi avait dit, mais la petite brune n'avait pas l'intention de le lui répéter._

_- Je suis content qu'il te garde quand même à ses côtés, finit-il par dire en caressant les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Il aura toujours une attache avec son passé comme ça._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille se détacher de son passé, c'est pas son genre, murmura Haïhana. Il désir seulement la victoire, quel qu'en soit le prix. Apparemment, la famille semble être le prix de la victoire à ses yeux._

_- Peut-être, fit-il._

_Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis le père d'Hiruma demanda :_

_- Tu peux me faire une promesse ?_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Reste avec lui, fais en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais seul, d'être toujours là pour lui, d'être ce dont il a besoin..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne veux pas que Yôichi grandisse avec un manque, tu ne seras pas son père, mais tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider comme tel._

_- Je..._

_- S'il te plaît Haïhana._

_Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement et commença à s'éloigner, c'est alors que l'homme intervint :_

_- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?_

_Ce fut le cœur de la brunette qui la fit retourner et s'exclamer :_

_- Bien sûr que je l'aime !_

_- Alors, fais ce que je te demande, c'est pour son bien à lui. Rassure un vieux père en me faisant cette promesse._

_Haïhana réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête._

_Après tout, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à son programme._

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

- Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu as dit au fuckin' dreadlocks ? demanda Hiruma à Haïhana.

Ils étaient dans le local des Devils Bats qui fêtaient leur victoire improbable.

- Tu me dis ce que tu as prévu pour moi en échange ? répliqua la brunette.

Le démon blond éclata de rire.

Décidément, ce voyage aux États-Unis l'avait beaucoup changé, mais il était bien entendu hors de question de lui expliquer son plan.

Il faut avouer que le plan en question était encore plutôt vague.

- Il n'en est pas question ! fit le Quater Back.

- Alors il est hors de question que je te répète ce que j'ai dit à cette crevure.

- Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon, prédit-il.

- Il n'y a que moi et lui qui sommes au courant, tu peux me dire comment tu comptes faire ?

- Il est très facile à manipuler, expliqua Hiruma. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, je n'aurai aucun mal à lui soutirer cette information.

Haïhana haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Ça ne te concerne pas, Yôichi.

- Si ça te concerne, ça me concerne, répliqua t-il.

- S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

La brunette n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler et comme elle était au moins aussi têtue qu'Hiruma, il n'avait aucune chance de la faire avouer.

Hiruma soupira avant de se dresser face à son équipe pour lui rappeler qu'un ennemi beaucoup plus difficile à battre que les Naga approchait, il appuya son discours à grand renfort de coup de fusil à pompe.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Haïhana s'était éclipsée discrètement du local, par peur qu'il ne revienne à l'attaque.

Mais aussi par gêne, après tout, elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas -même si officieusement elle faisait partie de l'équipe-.

Ensuite, elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, même s'il lui avait semblé que c'était une bonne idée sur le coup.

Et pour finir, les coups d'œil furieux de Jûmonji l'avaient lassée -parce que dans une certaine mesure, il l'amusait-.

Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration d'air frais avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivie.

- Haïhana ?

L'intéressée se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Mamori Anezaki, manager de l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! gronda la brunette en reprenant à l'instant son masque diabolique.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda t-elle.

- C'est pas déjà ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

- Je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, comme pour Hiruma.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama la démone brune, déconcertée.

- Marchons un peu.

Haïhana suivit Mamori un peu à l'écart du lycée, elles s'installèrent sur un banc.

- Tu joues un rôle, reprit le manager des Bats. Tu essais de faire croire que tu es aussi démoniaque que Hiruma, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La brunette ne répondit pas.

- D'ailleurs, Hiruma aussi joue un rôle, je me trompe ?

L'ex Quater Back des Weasels n'avait aucun intérêt à répondre à cette question.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda la métisse.

- En ce moment je suis Haïhana Hasaki, la fiancée de Yôichi Hiruma fraîchement revenue de New York pour lui rappeler son existence.

- « En ce moment » ? répéta Mamori.

- Mon rôle, et mon masque comme tu dis, changent en fonction de mes besoins et de ceux de Yôichi, expliqua la brunette.

Anezaki fut surprise de la voir laisser tomber son masque avec autant de facilité.

Elle n'était vraiment pas comme le capitaine des Deimon Devils Bats.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ce que Hiruma te demande de faire ?

- Il ne me le demande pas, répondit Haïhana. Mais je comprend qu'il en a besoin.

- Qui es-tu pour lui ? demanda le manager.

- Ça, c'est la question que je me pose tout les matins en me levant. J'y ai plus ou moins trouvé une réponse : je suis celle dont il a besoin.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je l'aime, fit la brunette avec un petit sourire. Parce que c'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je suis prête à tout pour lui plaire, pour faire ce qu'il attend de moi... service qu'il me rend à sa manière.

Hiruma lui rendait ce service en la protégeant, en la rendant fière, en étant lui même -quand ils étaient ensembles, cela va sans dire-.

- Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, reprit Anezaki.

- Ça m'étonne pas vraiment, après le coup que je lui ai fait, j'imagine qu'il a tout fait pour m'oublier... mais il m'a quand même accueillie à bras ouverts quand je suis revenue.

Haïhana passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer :

- On était toujours ensemble quand on était petits, en grandissant on s'est un peu éloignés, mais on restait toujours très proche. Quand je suis partie il s'est retrouvé tout seul, et je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait beaucoup pour ça, apparemment je me suis trompée... J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il avait encore Kurita et Musashi... et puis vous tous.

- Musashi aussi est parti à un moment, déclara Mamori.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama la brunette.

- Il a eu des problèmes familiaux et a quitté le lycée pendant presque un an, expliqua la métisse.

Une boule de plomb tomba dans l'estomac de Haïhana.

Alors comme ça, Hiruma s'était fait abandonner deux fois, une fois par elle et une autrefois par ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme étant son meilleur ami.

- Ça a dû être très dur pour lui, finit par dire l'ancienne Quater Back, la voix nouée par les émotions. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a changé depuis...

- Il a changé ? demanda Mamori en essayant de se souvenir d'un quelconque changement de comportement de Hiruma.

- Si tu ne le connais pas parfaitement et depuis longtemps, tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte, expliqua la brunette. Peut-être que Musashi l'a remarqué...

Elle resta rêveuse une seconde avant de revenir dans la réalité :

- Il semble être plus attentionné et plus attentif aux autres.

- Plus attentionné ?! répéta la manager, incrédule. Il passe son temps à menacer tout le monde et tu trouves qu'il est plus « attentionné » ?!

Haïhana hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer :

- C'est vraiment très infime, mais s'il n'avait pas changé, tu peux être certaine qu'il n'aurait pas mit en place la mise en scène de cet après-midi.

- Quel mise en scène, demanda Anezaki en se remémorant rapidement tout les plans étranges qu'avait mis au point Hiruma durant le match.

- Quand il s'est laissé frapper par Musashi, explicita la brunette.

- Ça n'avait absolument rien d'attentionné !

- Si : il a prit sur lui pour redonner du courage à Sena.

L'ex Quater Back se tourna vers la manager pour conclure :

- Avant, il ne s'y serait jamais prit comme ça -il était très égoïste-, tu peux être certaine qu'il n'aurait pas cherché à redonner du courage à ses coéquipiers, il les aurait forcés, comme vous avez l'impression qu'il le fait.

La petite brune resta songeuse quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

- Vous lui avez fait comprendre quelque chose, je suis contente qu'il est des amis comme vous...

Anezaki lui sourit avant de la laisser seule, elle avait comprit que c'était le moment de la quitter, mais Haïhana n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte, elle continuait de parler toute seule :

- Ça me rend un peu jalouse d'ailleurs... Je n'ai pas autant de personnes sur lesquelles je puisse compter... ici en tout cas... Musashi, Yôichi... peut-être Kurita... ?

La petite brune se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc tout en continuant :

- S'ils m'entendaient, ils me diraient sûrement que je peux compter sur toute l'équipe... mais à part Mamori, je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'aider... surtout depuis ce que j'ai fait à l'autre balafré... Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Jûmonji ?

Elle poussa un long soupir.

- J'espère que ton plan n'implique pas ton équipe Yôichi, parce qu'ils ne sont pas près de m'adopter... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils veulent que je me rapproche des joueurs...

Haïhana secoua la tête pour en sortir toute les théories auxquelles elle pensait à propos du plan d'Hiruma, puis elle se releva.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr que son père serait très content... je n'ai pas vraiment tenu ma promesse... mais d'autres l'ont fait pour moi.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

_**Comme je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil,**_

_**J'ai prit sur moi et je mets ce chapitre en ligne avant que vous ayez payé.**_

_**(sans commentaires...)**_

_**…**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**La prochaine fois Haïhana sera... enjouée !**_

_**Sur ce... à la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, fan de Dardevil.


	10. Haïhana, enjouée

_La brunette effectua un léger saut sur sa gauche pour éviter l'attaque du défenseur._

_- Encore loupé ! fit-elle avec bonne humeur._

_Mizumachi venait de s'aplatir sur le sol sur lequel s'était tenue Haïhana quelques secondes auparavant._

_- Mais comment tu fais ! s'exclama l'ancien nageur alors que la jeune fille l'aidait à se relever._

_- Dix ans d'escrime, répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Ils étaient sur le terrains de football américain des Poseidon, équipe qu'avait momentanément rejoint la petite brune pour continuer son entraînement en secret._

_- C'est ton tour Kakei ! déclara Haïhana en vérifiant que son casque était bien en place._

_Ils se remirent en position et le centre de ligne envoya le ballon à la brunette, cette dernière fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière pour être sûre d'avoir toute les menaces dans son champ de vision._

_Kakei arrivait au grand galop, mais elle remarqua que Mizumachi avait aussi passé sa ligne._

_Elle sourit._

_Compte tenu de leurs vitesse respectives et des obstacles qu'il y avait entre elle et eux, ils arriveraient en même temps._

_Parfait._

_Les deux bras défenseurs se tendaient déjà vers elle._

_Elle s'assura de sa prise sur le ballon avant de s'élancer vers l'avant, bien entendu ils suivirent son mouvement._

_Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de la toucher, Haïhana fit un demi-tour sur elle même et analysa rapidement la situation, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Mizumachi regardait quelque chose derrière elle._

_Par réflexe elle fit une pirouette sur le côté, le nouveau défenseur, prit par son élan, alla s'éclater contre l'ancien nageur._

_Haïhana profita de cette diversion qui occupa momentanément Kakei pour jeter la balle à l'un de ses receveurs qui la capta avec difficulté._

_- Mais comment tu as fait pour le voir venir ! s'exclama Mizumachi à la fin de la phase de jeu._

_- J'ai senti son odeur, répliqua Haïhana en retirant son casque._

_L'ancien nageur s'approcha du joueur en question et le renifla._

_- C'est vrai que tu sens mauvais, remarqua t-il._

_- C'est le cas de tout le monde, dit Kakei. C'est ton regard qui lui a donné l'alerte, Mizumachi._

_La brunette éclata de rire._

_- De toute façon même sans lui je vous aurai quand même eu !_

_- Et comment tu aurais fait ? demanda l'ancien nageur._

_- J'aurais utilisé ma botte secrète !_

_- Qui est ? insista Kakei._

_- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus ma botte « secrète » !_

_Elle avait prévu d'utiliser l'une de ses bottes secrètes pour les deux Poseidon, mais cet autre défenseur lui avait permit de trouver une magnifique alternative._

_Tant mieux, moins ils en savaient mieux c'était._

_Elle remit son casque._

_- On y retourne ?_

_Tout n'était que mise en scène._

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Hiruma jurait du mieux qu'il savait.

Mentalement, bien entendu, les seules insultes qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres étaient destiné à ses adversaires...

- Si tu attrapes pas cette putain de balle je te fais sauter la tête fuckin' macaque !

… et à ses coéquipiers.

Mais il était à bout de force, comme tout les autres membres de son équipe.

Le terrain trempé leurs donnait du fil à retordre.

Certains peinaient à se tenir debout.

Et seuls les membres de son équipe étaient dans cet état, les autres étaient encore frais et dispos, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient.

Seul leur besoin de victoire les faisait encore tous tenir debout, les faisait encore tous courir.

Une autre chose motivait le capitaine des Bats :

- YÔICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le cri perçant de Haïhana résonnait dans le stade.

C'était le seul son en provenance des gradins que percevait le blondinet.

Ils devaient gagner, pour elle.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

- Tu vas finir par te casser la voix, commenta sobrement Kakei assit à la droite de la brunette.

- Ta gueule, conseilla celle-ci.

- YÔICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Haïhana jeta un bref coup d'œil à son voisin de gauche qui exhibait ses longues jambes et son torse nus.

- Si j'ai plus de voix, Mizumachi prendra ma place, déclara l'ex Quater Back avec un grand sourire.

Kakei leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

- En fait, qui est Yôichi ? demanda l'ancien nageur.

Haïhana éclata de rire.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Phase d'attaque pour les Bats.

Tout se passait selon les plans d'Hiruma, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il vit un défenseur ennemi passer la barrière de Kurita et fit aussitôt un mouvement pour l'esquiver.

Quelque chose s'échappa de sous son uniforme, c'était son collier avec les deux anneaux.

La main du défenseur se prit dedans et Hiruma fut obliger de suivre son mouvement pour ne pas se faire étrangler.

Par instinct, il jeta le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains par terre mettant ainsi fin à la phase de jeu.

Mais c'était trop tard, la chaînette fragile venait de voler en éclat.

Hiruma n'attendit même pas le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre pour se mettre à la recherche des deux bagues, ignorant la douleur qu'il avait au cou.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il garde ce collier ?

C'était contre toutes les règles de sécurité.

OxOxHHxOxO

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hiruma cherche dans l'herbe ? demanda l'un des spectateurs armé de jumelles, assit près de Haïhana.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama cette dernière en s'emparant des jumelles.

Elle comprit aussitôt où était le problème.

- Quel con ! jura t-elle en jetant les lunettes par terre.

- Hé ! s'exclama le spectateur.

- Oh toi ta gueule ! gronda Haïhana.

En voyant les deux géants qui entouraient la brunette, le spectateur préféra ne pas insister.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

- Hiruma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurita intrigué par le comportement de son capitaine.

Mais ce dernier ne lui faisait pas attention, il venait de remettre la main sur les bagues et il prenait déjà la direction du banc de touche pour les mettre en sécurité.

- Ça va Hiruma ? demanda Mamori.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! répliqua froidement le démon blond.

- Ton cou est tout rouge, observa la manager sans faire attention au ton qu'il avait prit.

Le Quater Back passa une main sur sa gorge, la chaîne avait brûlé sa peau qui était déjà en train de gonfler. Mais ça ne le gênait pas pour respirer, alors il décida que ce n'était pas important.

- Occupes-toi des tes ch'tits n'enfants et fous moi la paix fuckin' manager.

Mamori leva les yeux au ciel.

**OxOxHHxOxO**

Ils avaient gagnés.

Les supporteurs des Devils Bats étaient déchaînés.

Et Haïhana voulait se frayer un chemin dans tout ce bordel pour rejoindre l'équipe.

Une tâche quasi impossible pour un petit bout de fille comme elle.

- Tu veux y aller ? demanda une voix à son oreille.

La brunette se retourna brusquement vers Mizumachi qui la regardait avec son habituel grand sourire.

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

Le sourire du géant s'accentua alors qu'il l'attrapait sous les aisselles pour la hisser sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! tenta Haïhana alors que son destrier commençait à fendre la foule.

- Je t'aide ! répondit-il.

- Hein ?!

Ils devaient crier pour s'entendre.

- Tu m'amuses !

- Quoi ?!

- Et puis, je t'aime bien !

- Quoi ?! répéta-t-elle.

- Kakei aussi t'aime bien ! continua t-il sans s'inquiéter des réclamations de sa cavalière. Et puis, on est amis, non ?!

Haïhana sourit.

La naïveté de ce drôle de gugusse lui faisait un bien fou, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée aux États-Unis, là où elle n'avait pas à jouer de rôle, où elle pouvait être elle même.

- Merci Mizumachi ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Hein ?!

- On est amis !

- T'es complètement folle ma parole ! Ah ! Ça doit être pour ça que je t'aime bien !

Elle riait aux éclats alors que Mizumachi sautait la barrière qui les séparait du terrain.

**OxOxHirumaxOxO**

Haïhana fit son apparition à cheval sur les épaules de Mizumachi qui eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'arrêter.

Les yeux d'Hiruma s'ouvrirent largement.

Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proche ces deux là ?

- Merci Mizumachi ! fit la brunette alors que son destrier la reposait par terre.

- De rien ! répliqua t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs.

L'ex Quater Back remit ses cheveux en place avec agacement.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence elle avait complètement laissé tomber son masque avec lui.

Elle redevenait impulsive et enjouée.

Merde.

Elle allait tout faire foirer.

- Bon ! Je dois retrouver Kakei !

- Avec sa taille et ta taille, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.

Hiruma retenu avec difficulté le « c'est ça, dégages, fuckin' exhibitionniste ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Mizumachi s'élança, mais après quelques mètres il se retourna pour s'exclamer :

- Félicitations les gars !

Puis il disparut.

Le Quater Back regarda autour de lui, ses coéquipiers étaient beaucoup trop fatigués pour avoir comprit tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer, certains avaient fait l'effort de répondre par un signe à l'ancien nageur, mais sans plus.

Il soupira de soulagement, avant de jeter un regard à Haïhana qui avait laissé fondre son sourire pour prendre la mimique d'une petite fille prise en faute.

Hiruma sourit et lui tapota le haut du crâne avant de reconcentrer son attention sur son équipe.

- Ce que mon équipement me paraît lourd ! se plaignit Sena.

- La boue va le ruiner quand il aura séché demain, observa Monta.

Depuis quand ce singe avait-il un sens pratique ?

Hiruma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils avaient lancé le plan tout seuls...

**OxOxHHxOxO**

**_J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic !_**

**_Elle fera 21 chapitres !_**

**_(comme par hasard...)_**

**_..._**

**_Sinon, je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne dans 4 reviews._**

**_Bonne rentrée à tous !_**

**_A plus !_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


End file.
